Café
by 3riot8o1
Summary: "Dès l'instant où il rencontra le regard de Tao Ren, il sut quelque part au fond de lui que sa vie allait changer de façon irrémédiable". Une histoire au goût amer de café, un premier amour au doux parfum de jasmin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Shaman King appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei, blablabla, oui, bon on a compris. **

**Hello, je suis 3riot8o1 et ceci est la toute première fic que je vais poster ici. Ça doit faire plus de 5 ans que je n'ai rien écrit, mais j'ai décidé de m'y remettre, car je crois bien avoir vu toutes les images que je pouvais voir, lu toutes les fanfictions que je pouvais lire, acheté des doujinshis çà et là, et… Je n'ai malheureusement plus rien de HoroXRen à me mettre sous la dent… Et il n'était pas question que je reste là, les bras croisés, à regarder le fandom de ce merveilleux pairing disparaître. Me voici donc aujourd'hui, en espérant que cette fanfiction puisse assouvir (ou faire renaître…?) les fantasmes inavoués de certains fans de HoroXRen comme moi :') Bonne lecture! **

~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~

Le énième rapport météorologique se fit entendre à la radio lorsqu'il se résolut à extirper son bras dénudé hors des couvertures moelleuses pour l'éteindre. La voix féminine et posée annonçant une journée froide et pluvieuse se tut, laissant place à un silence astral. De faibles tintements de vaisselle s'échappant de la cuisine ainsi qu'un subtil arôme de café éveillèrent peu à peu ses sens engourdis par le sommeil. Horohoro s'étira longuement, non sans réprimer un bâillement sonore. Plus ou moins éveillé, il s'assit sur son lit, perdu dans la contemplation de la fenêtre sur laquelle s'écoulaient de longs et paresseux rubans d'eau.

Son regard dériva sur le plancher en bois franc de sa chambre. Ou plutôt sur le bordel qui y régnait. La vue de son sac à dos éventré, des feuilles éparpillées aux quatre vents, d'un manuel d'algèbre étonnamment propre et de quelques crayons aux bouts mordillés lui rappela immanquablement qu'aujourd'hui était son premier jour de vacances. En effet, après avoir fini son dernier cours la veille, le jeune homme avait tout balancé en vrac sur le plancher avant de s'écraser sur son lit, qui jamais n'avait semblé si confortable, pour y dormir plus de douze heures consécutives.

Il bâilla en s'étirant, les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête. Malgré son récent congédiement pour une raison « totalement insignifiante », ses examens plus ou moins bien réussis et la fatigue inexplicable qui accompagne nécessairement les lundis, il se sentait plutôt en forme. Une joie candide et naïve l'envahit tandis qu'il fila sous la douche où le premier jet d'eau froide acheva de le réveiller. Puis, vêtu de ses habits les plus propres, il se rendit à la cuisine. Il y trouva son colocataire, le nez fourré dans un quotidien anglais quelconque et une tasse de café noir à la main.

« Hey, Lyserg ! » fit Horohoro d'une voix énergique.

_« G__'__morning ! »_répondit le dénommé Lyserg en levant les yeux. « Tu sembles particulièrement joyeux pour un matin pluvieux. Et wow, chemise et pantalon propres ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Horohoro que je connais ? »

Ce dernier déposa sa tasse fumante en laissant échapper un petit rire. En effet, rares étaient les occasions de voir celui avec qui il cohabitait porter autre chose qu'un t-shirt et une paire de jeans délavés. Il semblait si sérieux que c'en était risible. Horohoro fit une petite moue face aux moqueries de son ami.

« Tu sais bien que je dois me retrouver un job… se défendit-il en réajustant le col de sa chemise. Pas le choix d'avoir l'air un minimum crédible. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux d'enlever mon bandeau ou pas ? »

Lyserg réfléchit un petit moment, la tête légèrement penchée d'un côté, les sourcils froncés.

« Je pense que tu fais plus sérieux sans ton bandeau. Tes cheveux tombent plus naturellement et ça te rajoute un certain charisme », affirma-t-il avant de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Horohoro retira donc son bandeau et passa une main dans ses cheveux azur encore humides.

« D'accord », répondit-il simplement, un peu gêné par le compliment.

Il inséra deux rôties dans le grille-pain et s'affaira à sortir quelques pots de confiture, du beurre, une salade de fruits et du lait. Il se servit un verre qu'il but d'un trait.

« Sinon, j'ai fini l'école ! Aujourd'hui c'est ma première journée de vacances… »

« Et tu comptes déjà te trouver du travail ? T'es motivé dis donc. »

« Je suis complètement à sec… »

« Tu n'avais pas des économies »

« Faire réparer mon _snowboard_ m'a coûté un bras… Du coup, à ce rythme, je n'aurai plus de quoi payer le loyer lorsque tu ne seras plus là. »

« Hmm… »

Lyserg haussa les épaules, résigné. Malgré son manque d'assurance, il avait traversé le continent en tant qu'étudiant étranger pour venir s'établir ici. L'idée de devoir retourner dans son pays natal pour compléter ses études en droit le déprimait un peu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre contre laquelle une pluie torrentielle tambourinait sans ménagement. La lumière grise du jour naissant fit briller ses yeux comme des émeraudes.

« Mais dis-moi, commença-t-il au bout d'un moment, tu pourrais au moins attendre une journée où il fait beau, non ? Il pleut à verse dehors… »

Horohoro termina sa dernière bouchée et déposa plats et ustensiles dans l'évier. Il rétorqua que de toute façon, il annonçait de la pluie pour toute la semaine et que dans tous les cas, cela ne le dérangeait aucunement.

« En tout cas, j'y vais », lança-t-il en enfilant une veste chaude et en balançant son sac sur son épaule.

« Le souper tient-il toujours ? » demanda Lyserg.

« Ouais, mais vas-y d'abord, j'te rejoindrai au resto vers disons... 17h30 ? »

« Parfait, tu m'enverras un message texte si tu penses être en retard. »

« Ok, passe une bonne journée ! »

« Pareillement ! »

Le jeune homme enfila son capuchon et sortit sous la pluie battante avec comme seul allié un parapluie qui, au premier coin de rue, menaçait déjà de l'abandonner.

~xxxXXXxxx~

« Très bien. Je vais prendre le temps de consulter votre dossier, cher Monsieur. Passez une agréable journée ! »

« Merci bien, au revoir… »

Horohoro sortit de la boutique, manquant de trébucher sur la petite marche qui séparait l'entrée du trottoir. Il se mit à marcher rapidement, les dents serrées. _Mais__oui,__c__'__est__ça,_songea le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avec mépris._Je__mettrais__ma__main__au__feu__que__mon__C.V.__se__trouve__au__fond__des__poubelles__à__l__'__heure__qu__'__il__est.__Et__puis,__son__petit__sourire__d__'__hypocrite,__je__le__lui__ferais__bien__ravaler__…_

Sa frustration laissa place à un désespoir muet lorsqu'il dû assister, impuissant, au spectacle de son parapluie retourné et emporté dans une bourrasque. Deux ou trois jurons plus tard, il continua son chemin, les mains fourrées dans ses poches.

Complètement trempé et frigorifié, Horohoro s'arrêta au bout de la rue, devant un petit café. Jusqu'à présent, il avait fait plus d'une quinzaine de boutiques, marchés, épiceries et restaurants. Si quelques employeurs avaient accepté son curriculum vitae de bon cœur, il eut la nette impression que tous les autres l'avaient simplement fait par politesse avant de le renvoyer gentiment. Et ce, sans compter ceux qui lui avaient simplement montré la direction de la sortie.

Horohoro reprit lentement son souffle. Sans se décourager pour autant, il se dit qu'on finirait bien par le rappeler et que dans le pire des cas, il lui restait amplement le temps de rechercher un emploi ailleurs que dans ce quartier qui semblait prendre un vilain plaisir à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Le son cristallin d'un carillon l'extirpa de ses pensées. Un client venait tout juste de sortir du café devant lequel il se tenait, faisant virevolter un très court instant le papier collé sur la porte. Il plissa les yeux pour y lire « Serveur recherché, temps plein ou temps partiel ». Le cœur empli d'une motivation nouvelle, Horohoro jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'enseigne, puis entra dans le petit café.

« Bonjour, Monsieur ! Bienvenue au Café Le Tigre d'Or ! »

Une jeune Chinoise à la silhouette élégante l'accueillit avec un sourire si radieux que Horohoro en oublia presque instantanément ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Avant même qu'il eut le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit de cohérent, l'employée porta ses mains à son visage, en signe de surprise. « Mais mon Dieu, s'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes trempé jusqu'aux os. Enlevez-moi vite ce manteau et installez-vous, je vous offre un café ! »

Horohoro, embarrassé tant par la beauté de la jeune femme que par sa gentillesse, balbutia quelques mots incompréhensible : « Euh… Non ! Enfin… Je… En fait, euh, j'étais venu pour… Euh, je… »

Sans vraiment prendre la peine de l'écouter, elle cria quelque chose dans sa langue maternelle à l'un des employés derrière le comptoir et s'empressa de pousser son client vers l'une des tables au bord de la fenêtre. « Installez-vous ! On va vous servir dans quelques minutes ! »

Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait vers le fond du café, le jeune homme remarqua la longue robe traditionnelle brodée d'un dragon qu'elle portait. Non seulement épousait-elle parfaitement ses courbes, mais la large fente au niveau des cuisses laissait entrevoir une sublime paire de jambes devant lesquelles il ne pouvait rester indifférent. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, il s'empressa d'enlever son manteau et s'installa sur la chaise qui émit un vague grincement.

Malgré le mauvais temps, quelques clients étaient attablés, seuls pour la plupart, sirotant une tasse de café. Ou bien était-ce du thé, vu les théières en porcelaine sur certaines tables et la douce odeur de jasmin qui flottait dans l'air.

Le menton dans le creux de la main, Horohoro porta ses yeux sur le mur du fond où un gigantesque dragon semblait exécuter une danse frénétique, la gueule grande ouverte, exhibant fièrement ses écailles aux couleurs criardes. Sur le mur opposé, trois longs rouleaux de calligraphie chinoise suspendus exposaient une vérité qui échappait complètement au jeune Japonais, et ce, probablement même s'ils avaient été traduis dans sa langue. Le regard de ce dernier termina sa trajectoire sur les quelques lanternes écarlates suspendues ça et là au plafond, puis sur le classique maneki-neko à la patte levée posé sur le comptoir.

Horohoro ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire moqueur : « Décidément, le décor est aussi ringard que le nom du café… »

À cet instant précis, une tasse de café s'abattit sur sa table, provoquant un entrechoquement de verre qui le fit sursauter. Il leva la tête pour croiser un regard perçant, si bien que son premier réflexe fut de baisser les yeux dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit. Un drôle de flash-back lui revint en mémoire, celui de s'être fait gronder par son professeur lorsqu'il avait obtenu 25 sur 100 en mathématiques.

« Votre café… _monsieur_ »

Aucune douceur. Son ton était aussi rude que son geste. Il s'était même forcé de rajouter « monsieur », comme pour sonner plus poli, mais qui, en fait, sonnait complètement faux. Horohoro releva les yeux, évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais sa bouche demeura silencieusement ouverte.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge, d'une beauté remarquable. Certes, il avait cet air renfrogné qui semblait naturel chez lui, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, Horohoro ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un certain charme. Peut-être à cause de ses traits d'éphèbe, son cou mince, ou encore sa petite stature…

Confus, il détourna à nouveau les yeux.

Le jeune serveur, qui n'en pouvait plus de soutenir cet air légèrement ahuri, -voire carrément stupide, songea-t-il en son for intérieur-, que son client lui adressait, émit un vague grognement, comme pour le ramener à la réalité. Ce qui semblait plutôt bien fonctionner puisque ce dernier écarquilla grand les yeux d'une surprise mal retenue avant de bafouiller maladroitement : « Je… Euh… Merci, merci beaucoup… »

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, l'employé du café tourna les talons et s'en alla vaquer à ses autres occupations.

L'air toujours hébété, Horohoro le suivit du regard. Il remarqua distraitement ses drôles de cheveux, ramenés en une seule pointe au dessus de sa tête. Il finit par baisser les yeux sur sa tasse de café. Il mit un certain temps avant de remarquer les formes abstraites qui s'étaient dessinés à la surface de la mousse. On aurait dit un motif de feuille « ou quelque chose comme ça ». _En__tout__cas,__c__'__est__très__joli,_pensa Horohoro en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. L'arôme raffiné de caféine lui titilla plaisamment le nez tandis qu'il sirota une première gorgée de ce liquide chaud. Puis, comme en transe, il déposa lentement la tasse sur la table : de toute sa vie, c'était définitivement le meilleur café qui ne lui ait jamais été donné de boire.

Il chercha son serveur du regard… et le trouva. Ses cheveux noirs tirant sur le pourpre jetaient une ombre sur les traits tendus de son visage, comme pour le tenir à l'abri des regards. Il se rappela de son attitude désagréable et rude, et eut peine à croire que ce café suave et onctueux qu'il tenait entre les mains puisse provenir de cette seule et même personne.

~xxxXXXxxx~

« J'te jure, même moi qui ne raffole pourtant pas du café, j'ai trouvé le sien extraordinaire. »

« Alors là, tu m'étonnes. Tu aurais dû lui demander son secret ! »

Attablés sur la terrasse du Patch Restaurant Bar & Grill, Horohoro et Lyserg dégustaient respectivement un steak de filet mignon et champignons sautés ainsi qu'un filet de saumon avec sauce hollandaise et asperges. Deux grands verres de bière froide accompagnaient le repas du duo qui discutaient avec animation, profitant des timides rayons de soleil de cette fin de soirée.

« Tu plaisantes ? » se moqua Horohoro avant de boire une gorgée de bière. « Il était si bête ! »

« Tu exagères… »

« Pas du tout ! Moi aussi, au début, je pensais que c'était juste mon imagination, mais j'serais mort dix fois s'il y avait eut des fusils à la place de ses yeux. »

« Mais voyons, c'est complètement injustifié… »

Horohoro planta sa fourchette dans un gros morceau de steak et le dévora avec un appétit sans retenue.

« Y d'vait ne pas m'aimer la face… » marmonna-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, la bouche pleine.

« Dans ce cas, t'es mal parti pour te faire engager là, non ? »

« J'sais pas, ça s'était plutôt bien passé lorsque j'ai parlé à Jun-san… »

« Jun-san? »

« C'est la patronne du Café. Elle était très sympa, souriante… et foutrement sexy! J'te jure... »

De ses mains, il fit un mouvement dans l'air, comme s'il caressait les flancs d'un violoncelle. Lyserg éclata de rire.

« Toi alors... »

« J'avais un mal fou à me concentrer durant l'entrevue… » continua Horohoro avec un sourire niais.

« Oh, parce qu'elle t'a passé en entrevue ? »

« Ouais ! Elle a bien voulu me passer tout de suite. À cause du mauvais temps, c'était pas très occupé alors du coup… »

Horohoro lui expliqua ensuite comment l'entrevue s'était déroulée. Il avait fait rire la gérante du café à plusieurs reprises, ce qui semblait être un bon signe à ses yeux. Il se demanda néanmoins s'il allait devoir faire de la caisse, « j'espère pas, j'suis pourri grave en maths. D'ailleurs, j'pense pas avoir réussi un seul examen de toute ma vie ». Et puis, il lui parla du décor, « tellement ringard et cliché, mais on s'habitue à force ». Puis, il s'excusa de monopoliser la conversation avant de demander des nouvelles de son interlocuteur.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as de bon à raconter ? T'en es où avec euh… cette fille dont tu m'as parlé ? Celle de ton organisation religieux ou j'sais pas quoi… »

« Mais… Mais, pourquoi tu me demandes ça comme si on était un couple? »

« Oh, parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Ben non… Ben non, crétin… »

Lyserg, visiblement gêné, saisit nerveusement son verre. Et sans hésiter une seconde, il vida le restant d'un seul trait. Un peu pris de panique, Horohoro s'excusa maladroitement pour sa question déplacée et reconnut que ce n'était pas de ses affaires. Il lui proposa de changer de sujet, chose à laquelle Lyserg acquiesça sans dire un mot.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant, Lyserg restait toujours bien mystérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Et lorsque Horohoro faisait l'erreur de se montrer quelque peu indiscret, l'Anglais se renfermait encore plus sur lui-même, au grand dam de son colocataire. Même si ce dernier avait prit l'initiative de l'amener dîner de temps en temps, il n'avait pas vraiment appris à le connaître. _Lui__par__contre,__pourrait__aisément__écrire__une__biographie__sur__ma__vie__…__ Je__ne__fais__que__ça,__parler__de__moi__sans__arrêt__… _songea Horohoro, un tantinet déçu par la situation.

Néanmoins, il aimait beaucoup sa présence sincère et attentive, ses manières polies et raffinées. Sans même qu'il ne le sache, Lyserg avait souvent été un modèle pour lui, tant par son implication dans des activités bénévoles diverses que par le simple fait qu'il était toujours là pour l'écouter, le supporter, et ce, dans tous les sens du mot.

C'est donc tout naturellement que le léger malaise qui s'était installé quelques secondes plus tôt disparut au fur et à mesure que Horohoro se mit à palabrer à propos de tout et rien, fidèle à lui-même.

En se glissant sous les couvertures cette nuit-là, Horohoro s'endormit tout de suite, bercé par le son apaisant de la pluie qui s'était remise à tomber.

~xxxXXXxxx~

Il faisait plutôt frais cet avant-midi de printemps. Horohoro resserra son manteau autour de son corps pour se réchauffer. Ses pas étaient rapides et, à chaque respiration, une légère volute d'air blanche se formait devant sa bouche. Pour la dixième fois en moins d'une minute, il jeta un regard fébrile à son propre reflet sur les vitrines des boutiques qui séparaient son appartement du Café Le Tigre d'Or. Ses cheveux azur, retenus par un simple bandeau blanc, livraient une bataille sans merci contre le vent. Ses yeux rougis par le sommeil accusaient un réveil brusque, causé par la sonnerie tonitruante de son téléphone cellulaire à 11 :00 le matin. Au son de la voix hésitante qui avait demandé un certain « M. Usui euh… Ho… Horokeu ? Ai-je bien prononcé votre nom ? » avec un léger accent chantant, le jeune homme avait littéralement bondi de son lit, la poitrine gonflée d'un sentiment euphorique.

On lui demandait de se présenter dans une heure afin de commencer sa formation de serveur. Le tablier et la chemise étaient fournis sur place, il n'avait qu'à apporter une paire de pantalons noirs, un lunch ainsi que « ta bonne humeur et l'énergie dont tu as fait preuve lors de notre entretien ! »

Après avoir replacé son bandeau une énième fois, il prit une grande inspiration, puis ouvrit la porte du café. Le chant familier du carillon accompagné d'effluves de café et de jasmin l'accueillit.

« M. Usui ! Bienvenue ! Je vous attendais ! »

Jun avait un sourire chaleureux, des yeux pétillants. Horohoro jeta un coup d'œil au petit panda imprimé sur son décolleté, étiré par sa poitrine voluptueuse. Il rougit brusquement, puis s'inclina très bas.

« A… Appelez-moi Horohoro ! »

Après quelques échanges de formalités, elle lui fit faire le tour de l'arrière de sa propriété, là où étaient situés les casiers, les toilettes et la salle des employés. Horohoro crut à tort que la zone réservée au personnel allait être différente de tout le reste.

Accrochés le long du couloir, de gigantesques éventails de toutes les couleurs déployaient leur parure, tels des papillons prêts à s'envoler. Certains d'entre eux semblaient être peints à la main. Sur l'autre mur, des poissons aux écailles orangées nageaient paisiblement dans plusieurs petits tableaux, aux côtés d'un calendrier. Le mois de mars était illustré par la grande Muraille de Chine.

« Tu dois trouver que ça en fait un peu trop, hein ? » demanda Jun en riant doucement, voyant l'expression ahurie de son nouvel employé face au décor des lieux.

« Je… Mais non, pas du tout ! » répondit Horohoro, un peu trop rapidement.

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, tu sais ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil –qui donna envie à Horohoro, écarlate, de disparaître six pieds sous terre -et l'amena ensuite derrière le comptoir où elle le confia à un serveur Afro-Américain. Ce dernier l'accueillit d'un large sourire avant de tendre la main : « _What__'__s__up,__buddy!_ Alors c'est toi le nouveau ? Moi, c'est Chocolove McDonell, à votre service ! »

Il avait de grands yeux rieurs et un fort accent américain, « comme dans les films ». Il lui serra la main :

« Enchanté ! Appelle-moi Horohoro. »

« Boroboro ? » fit son interlocuteur en éclatant d'un rire sonore.

Malgré le nombre incalculable de fois que le jeune Japonais avait entendu ce calembour, il ne pouvait en vouloir à son nouveau collègue, qui semblait prendre un plaisir fou à rire de sa propre blague, se tenant même le ventre à deux mains.

« Excuse-moi, fit-il au bout d'un court moment en reprenant son souffle. C'est juste que… »

Horohoro leva une main conciliante et s'efforça de sourire en haussant les épaules.

« T'en fais pas, c'est pas la première fois qu'on me la sort, celle-là. »

« Et euh… C'est comment, ton nom, en fait ? »

« Horohoro. H-o-r-o-h-o-r-o. »

«_ Cool ! _»

Il griffonna dans un petit calepin dans sa poche avant de lancer : « Allez viens, j'te présente à l'autre mec qui travaille ici ! »

L'image du serveur qui lui avait servi son délicieux café la dernière fois lui revint instantanément à l'esprit et il sentit son cœur faire un petit bond dans la poitrine. En suivant la boule de cheveux afro de Chocolove, il se demanda distraitement si l'autre allait se souvenir de lui.

Mais celui qui se présenta devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec le serveur de ses souvenirs. Il était plutôt grand, presque de la même taille que lui et Chocolove. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés à l'arrière en une petite queue de cheval. Il bougeait la tête au rythme de la musique qui jouait dans ses oreilles jusqu'à ce que Chocolove tire sur ses écouteurs d'un geste sec. « Jun-san t'as dit cent mille fois de ne pas écouter de la musique au travail ! »

L'intéressé sursauta et, visiblement confus, regarda à gauche et à droite, cherchant à comprendre. Il ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que : « Mais... C'est que le dernier single de BOB est sorti… (puis, s'adressant à Horohoro) Est-ce que tu connais BOB ? »

Il avait des yeux doux, calmes la voix traînante. On aurait dit que tout son être dégageait une aura de paix, de quiétude, comme un matin de printemps.

« N… Non, désolé », fit Horohoro au bout d'un moment.

« Ce n'est pas grave », répondit l'autre en esquissant un sourire. « Je te ferai écouter. Ravi de te rencontrer, je suis Yoh. Yoh Asakura. »

« Enchanté, moi c'est Horohoro. »

« Borob- »

« Trop tard, je lui ai déjà fait la blague ! » coupa Chocolove, tout fier de son propre gag.

Tout en serrant la poigne chaleureuse de Yoh, Horohoro ne put s'empêcher de se demander où était donc son serveur de la dernière fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Café presque vide, puis vers l'arrière de la boutique. Un temps passa, puis sa curiosité l'emporta : « Dites-moi, est-ce qu'il y a un autre serveur qui travaille ici ? »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait nerveux. Yoh et Chocolove s'échangèrent un regard.

« Tu veux parler de… Ren ? » demanda Yoh avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

« Euh, j'sais pas… fit Horohoro. Peut-être bien… ? Il était à peu près grand comme ça –Horohoro plaça sa main à plat sur une surface imaginaire, légèrement au-dessus de son torse- et il euh…- »

« Est-ce que l'étendue son vocabulaire se limitait à « Hmph » ? »

Une fois de plus, Chocolove lâcha un grand rire, cette fois accompagné de Yoh. Horohoro réprima difficilement un sourire, amusé lui aussi.

« J'pense bien qu'on parle de la même personne », dit-il finalement.

« Il est en pause dîner en ce moment », fit Yoh. « On te le présentera tout à l'heure si tu veux. »

« Mais promets-nous de ne pas démissionner comme le dernier serveur… » commença Chocolove, se voulant sérieux.

« T'es con, fallait pas lui dire ! »

Tandis que le « duo de comiques » se tordait de rire, Horohoro haussa un sourcil, incrédule. Que voulaient-ils dire au juste ? Qu'avait donc fait ce fameux Ren pour qu'un employé en vienne à démissionner ? Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Tout compte fait, il n'était plus aussi certain de vouloir faire sa connaissance…

Comme pour éviter que ce dernier ne se pose trop de questions, Chocolove profita de ce moment pour sortir un nouvel uniforme d'on-ne-sait-où et le lui fourra dans les mains. Puis, ignorant ses balbutiements confus, il le poussa dans le dos jusqu'aux toilettes afin qu'il puisse se changer.

« Allez, fais vite, on a du pain sur la planche, mon vieux ! » lança l'Afro-Américain avant de refermer la porte derrière un Horohoro penaud.

Ce dernier s'empressa d'enfiler une chemise –qu'il trouvait légèrement trop serrée-, puis un tablier noir portant l'insigne du Café qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Il jeta un regard à la glace et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer : il se trouvait bien ridicule dans cet accoutrement. Il replaça quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles, décocha un sourire à son reflet, puis sortit prestement.

Tout se passa très vite. Il sentit comme un poids lui rentrer dedans, lui coupant abruptement le souffle. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il recula précipitamment jusqu'à heurter le mur. Au contact douloureux de son dos contre la surface dure, il réprima un gémissement, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Vertige. Le temps s'arrêta.

Dès l'instant où il rencontra le regard de Tao Ren, il sut quelque part au fond de lui que sa vie allait changer de façon irrémédiable et prendre un nouveau tournant. Et avant même qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, il était d'ores et déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre… ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Shaman King appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei, blablabla, oui, bon on a compris.**

****Me**rci pour les reviews que j'ai eu ! Ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, merciii! Plein de velours dans mon coeur~ J'espère que ce chapitre deux vous plaira, j'y ai rajouté plus de dialogues :) Et la suite promet d'être très intéressant !**

**Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore compris, je publie extrêmement lentement... J'en suis vraiment désolée... :'( En plus, la fin de session a tout prit mon temps alors hein... **

**_Anyway_! Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~

« Fais un peu attention, espèce d'abruti. »

Horohoro resta immobile, le cœur battant ridiculement vite. Il était tellement proche de l'autre qu'il mit un certain temps avant de distinguer chaque détail de son visage.

Il avait les yeux magnifiques. D'une couleur indescriptible. Un mélange d'or pur et de poussière d'étoiles. Un regard intense, accentué par de longs cils noirs. Un regard si vif qu'il lui était difficile de soutenir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'être complètement mis à nu, que toutes les carapaces qu'il tentait d'endosser à ce moment-là tombaient une à une, comme des dominos emportés par la poussée d'une chiquenaude.

Malgré les quelques pouces en moins, il lui faisait une impression très forte, presque intimidante. Ses traits durs détonaient sur son visage pâle, un peu androgyne, lui donnant un air plutôt séduisant. Ses lèvres, plus fines qu'il ne l'aurait crut, traduisaient une impatience agacée.

« Euh… Hein ?… », fit Horohoro, brusquement ramené à la réalité.

Le dénommé Ren émit un soupir, visiblement ennuyé. « Je t'ai dit de faire attention. –Il fit un pas en arrière et épousseta son tablier d'un geste sec- Au passage, tu as vraiment la tête d'un idiot.

« QUOI ? s'écria Horohoro, piqué au vif. Tu me cherches ? »

Avant qu'il puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit sur la même lancée, des pas saccadés s'approchèrent rapidement et la voix traînante de Yoh se fit entendre dans le couloir : « Boroboro, t'es mort dans les toilettes ou- Oh. »

Il s'immobilisa brusquement, les yeux allant de Horohoro à Ren, et de Ren à Horohoro. Il ne fit pas attention à l'hostilité ambiante, pourtant presque palpable, qui s'était installée. Il émit un petit rire caractéristique. « Je vois que tu as finalement fait connaissance avec notre Ren national ! »

« La ferme », répliqua sèchement celui-ci.

Horohoro avait très peu l'habitude que l'on se montre aussi peu sympathique à l'endroit de sa personne. Ce n'était pourtant jamais bien compliqué avec lui ; sa nature enjouée et démonstrative faisait en sorte qu'il aimait pratiquement tout le monde, et le contraire était tout aussi vrai. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
>Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ren. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés, une expression suffisante sur le visage. Une expression qui, sur n'importe quel adolescent, pourrait lui donner un air arrogant. Mais pas sur le visage de Ren. Plus que de l'arrogance, c'était carrément du mépris.<p>

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau Horohoro sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine dorsale. Décidément, il lui faisait tout un effet. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait cela ou non.

« Mon nom est Tao Ren… fit l'autre. Ravi de faire ta connaissance… _Boroboro_. »

Le sourire ironique qui accompagnait son ton lourd de sarcasme le fit grincer des dents.

« C'est _Horohoro_, pour ton information », maugréa-t-il, les poings serrés.

Ren eut un ricanement bref. « Hmph. Quel nom ridicule. »

Sans demander son reste, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers l'avant du Café.

_Je __vais __lui __foutre __mon __poing __sur __la __gueule, __ma __parole__…__  
><em>Mais Horohoro ne fit rien de tel. En fait, il ne bougea pas du tout, les poings serrés.

« Hé… Ça va ? »

La voix de Yoh semblait lui parvenir de très loin. Horohoro se retourna vers lui, cherchant une explication. Qui ne vint pas. Le serveur aux cheveux bruns haussa simplement les épaules, les traits de son visage teintés d'une douce résignation. Il s'attendait à ce que les choses se passent ainsi. C'était pareil à chaque fois.

« Faut pas t'en faire avec lui, enchaîna-t-il sans attendre la réponse de Horohoro. Il a toujours été comme ça. Ne le prends pas personnel. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, je t'assure. »

Mais ce dernier, têtu, continuait à ruminer ses pensées, persistant dans son mutisme.

~xxxXXXxxx~

« T'sais, quand j'y ai dit la première fois que je m'appelais Chocolove, y'a sorti un couteau de cuisine pour me le foutre à ça du nez ! –il brandit une cuiller à quelques centimètres du visage de Horohoro- Pis, y m'a dit –il plissa les yeux et prit une voix grave- _Hmph, c'est ton vrai nom?_ »

Cette piètre imitation de Ren arracha un mince sourire à Horohoro qui s'affairait à étendre une généreuse couche de crème sur un _caffè moka_. Debout côte à côte devant la machine à expresso, Chocolove lui en avait expliqué le fonctionnement en long et en large mais, en voyant l'air distrait de son interlocuteur, il avait déduit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Horohoro lui avait ensuite raconté sa rencontre avec leur « Ren national » et à quel point il l'avait trouvé « chiant et désagréable ».

« Il n'avait quand même pas à se montrer si froid avec moi, j'lui ai rien fait après tout... » marmonna Horohoro tandis que Chocolove lui agitait toujours sa cuiller sous le nez.

Le Café était plutôt tranquille en cet après-midi. Il n'y avait que deux étudiantes qui étaient assises au fond, profitant de leurs vacances pour étudier, ainsi qu'un couple, les mains soudées au dessus d'une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'ils devaient probablement partager ensemble.

De temps à autre, Yoh et Ren allaient au comptoir pour crier une commande que Chocolove exécuta habilement, tout en expliquant la façon de faire à leur nouvel employé. C'était donc un « _cappucino_ glacé, deux fois ! » strident qui l'extirpa de ses pensées.

« J'vais te dire un truc, commença Chocolove en actionnant la machine à expresso tandis que Horohoro saupoudra une mince couche de cannelle sur un chai latté. Y paraît que Ren n'a pas eu une enfance facile… Disons que sa relation avec son père n'était pas des plus chaleureuses. C'était sa sœur qui- Ah, attention, y'en a trop là. »

« Désolé », fit Horohoro en constatant qu'il y avait même de la cannelle sur le comptoir.

« Donc, oui, voilà. C'était sa sœur qui prenait soin de lui avec l'aide d'un domestique, j'crois. Un jour, elle en a eu marre de… de tout ça, pis elle a amené son frère vivre avec elle à Tokyo, loin du paternel. Elle a rencontré un acteur chinois, avec qui elle s'est mariée, pis elle est partie vivre avec lui, en laissant Ren vivre seul. J'sais pas ce que ce mec a vécu dans sa jeunesse, mais ça n'a pas dû être bien rose tu vois… C'est pour ça que… Son attitude… Enfin, tu comprends, quoi. »

Horohoro essuya le comptoir d'un geste mécanique, une ride verticale entre les deux sourcils. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de Ren.

« … T'es renseigné dis donc… » se contenta-t-il de dire.

« L'information, c'est mon arme ! Pour réussir dans la vie, il faut détenir la bonne information. C'est ça qui permet de bien cerner son ennemi. »

Chocolove, dans sa lancée, brandit les deux pouces dans les airs, le visage fier. Son interlocuteur semblait ne pas comprendre.

« Autrement dit… avança Horohoro, incertain, tu ne fais que suivre les ragots, c'est ça ? »

La bouche de Chocolove s'affaissa subitement de façon presque caricaturale, la mine visiblement choquée. « Comment oses-tu… ! »

Horohoro se moqua un peu : « Sur le coup tu m'as rappelé ces collégiennes et leurs potins… Tu sais, celles qui sont toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passe autour d'elles, dans les moindres détails. »  
>« Pffh, fit Chocolove un rien froissé, j'essayais seulement de t'aider à comprendre le comportement de l'autre borné.»<p>

« Mais dans tous les cas, commença Horohoro, pourquoi travaille-t-il ici, dans un Café ? J'veux dire… »

« Bah… Quand sa sœur est là, y'est moins pire j'suppose… Y fait des efforts.

« Et Jun-san ? »

« Quoi, Jun-san ? »

« Elle n'a pas de problème avec l'attitude de Ren ? »

« Bah, c'est elle, la sœur de Ren, crétin… T'avais toujours pas compris ? »

Horohoro ouvrit grand la bouche, totalement abasourdi. Dans le même mouvement, il jeta un regard circulaire à la salle, et repéra Ren presque immédiatement. Il servait un cappucino glacé et un club sandwich à une des deux étudiantes qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas indifférente à la présence du serveur asiatique. Le décolleté outrageusement à découvert, elle battait des cils et faisait des yeux de biche… devant lesquels Ren semblait y accorder autant d'importance qu'une tache de moisissure sur le plancher. Horohoro les observa pendant un moment en ricanant discrètement, mais se ravisa aussitôt car Ren venait de lui jeter un regard incendiaire.

Horohoro déglutit sa salive un peu bruyamment en le voyant s'approcher puis se planter devant lui. Et comme à chaque fois qu'un silence s'éternisait, il ressentit l'envie irrépressible de le briser avec n'importe quoi qui lui traversait l'esprit, mais Ren s'en chargea d'une manière plutôt rude, fidèle à lui-même :

« Viens avec moi. »

« Euh… Hein ? Mais où ça ? »

Horohoro se demanda pourquoi il avait les mains soudainement aussi moites.

« On doit faire des commissions », fit simplement l'autre en marchant rapidement vers le couloir.

Horohoro l'imita, un peu confus. Accompagner Ren faire des courses l'enchantait autant qu'un cours de calcul différentiel. En réprimant un soupir, Horohoro suivit son collègue jusqu'à l'arrière du café. Ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux en silence –Horohoro réalisa par le fait même qu'il partageait le même casier que Ren- et sortirent.

~xxxXXXxxx~

Une fois dehors, Ren s'arrêta sur le bord du trottoir et sortit une feuille pliée de la poche de son manteau. Tout en appréhendant le quart d'heure qui allait suivre, Horohoro réprima un soupir fataliste et regarda par dessus l'épaule de son nouveau collègue. Il parcourut rapidement des yeux une liste de course écrite d'une plume raffinée et délicate et interrompit brusquement sa lecture. Car il y avait autre chose de « raffiné et délicat » qui lui titillait soudainement le nez. Un parfum subtil qui lui rappelait à la fois le chèvrefeuille et les pêches blanches, avec une note ambrée d'écorce de bergamote. Il ferma les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte, prolongeant son expérience olfactive.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un très léger coup de vent balaya l'air qu'il comprit avec stupéfaction que cette odeur délectable provenait de…

« Bon, je n'ai pas toute la journée, alors dépêchons-nous. »

Ren replia soigneusement –en trois- la liste dans sa poche, puis se mit à marcher sans accorder un seul regard à Horohoro.

… _Non, __impossible. __Ce __crétin __prétentieux __ne __peut __pas __sentir __ça. __C__'__est __complètement __ridicule.  
><em>Et pourtant, la douce fragrance s'était déjà estompée. Horohoro fixa l'horizon un moment, à la fois troublé et dubitatif, puis accéléra le pas pour rattraper Ren.

« Eh ! Attends-moi un peu ! »

Le jeune homme ralentit légèrement sa cadence. « Hmph. Ce que t'es lent », soupira-t-il, un brin agacé.

Horohoro inspira puis expira bruyamment pour garder le calme, contraint à la discrétion par le fait qu'il voulait éviter tout conflit en ce premier jour de travail. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était leur destination.

« Au fait, on va où au juste? » s'enquit-il sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

« À l'épicerie du coin. Pour acheter des tomates, de la laitue, des bâtons de cannelle, du lait, des…- Mais tu ne viens pas tout juste de lire la liste? »

« Je… Je ne m'en rappelle plus. »

« Hmph. Ce que tu peux être tête en l'air. »

« Oh, ça va hein! »

Horohoro sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas admettre que ce qu'il pensait être l'odeur corporelle de Ren l'avait distrait pendant un moment…

Il secoua la tête, se traitant d'idiot.

Discrètement, il détailla Ren du coin de l'oeil. Il avait une démarche régulière, assurée, le pas confiant. La lumière grise du jour accentuait les reflets pourpres sur ses cheveux foncés, lisses, parfaits. De longues mèches encadraient son visage fin à la peau diaphane, ses traits durs et son regard brillant dont les reflets dorés étaient accentués par son foulard de la même couleur.

Puis, sans crier gare, Ren s'arrêta abruptement et Horohoro, qui n'avait rien vu venir, lui rentra dedans, accrochant son épaule au passage.

« Fais attention, crétin ! » vociféra Ren, un regard assassin braqué sur le jeune homme fautif.

« Quoi ? Mais… Mais j'y peux rien si tu t'es arrêté aussi brusquement ! » s'offusqua ce dernier, une main sur son épaule endolorie.

« On est à un feu rouge, que je sache ! »

« Ouais, ben… J'l'ai pas vu ! »

« Si tu regardais devant toi en marchant au lieu de faire l'idiot, tu l'aurais vu ! Non, mais quel abruti ! Je rêve ! »

« R-Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire… ! »

Horohoro sentit son visage s'enflammer contre son gré et évita le regard de Ren. Car il avait raison. Sur le coup, il se sentit incroyablement honteux. Il se flagella mentalement d'avoir eu un tel comportement ambigu et jura que c'était bien la dernière fois que cela arriverait. Ren replongea dans son mutisme maintenant caractéristique. Horohoro en fit de même, un tantinet soulagé qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Ils traversèrent la rue, puis entrèrent dans la première boutique à leur gauche. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une petite épicerie modeste aux allures d'antan. Une petite mamie frisant les soixante-dix ans s'empressa de venir les saluer.

« Bien bonjour les jeunes ! –puis, s'adressant à Ren- Alors, c'est lui le nouveau au Café ? Ta chère sœur m'en a glissé un mot plus tôt au téléphone. »

Elle s'approcha de Horohoro, le dévisageant sans gêne. « Il est plutôt mignon, mais… il n'a pas l'air très futé » fit-elle en jetant un regard entendu, voire complice, à Ren.

Le jeune homme retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur que Horohoro décida d'ignorer. _Décidément, ils se sont tous envoyé le mot pour se payer ma tête aujourd'hui…_

Sans plus tarder, Ren sortit de nouveau la liste de courses et Horohoro le suivit sans enthousiasme d'une rangée à l'autre où, à défaut de prendre un panier d'épicerie, Ren chargea les bras de son collègue jusqu'à ce que ce dernier échappe malencontreusement le sac de bâtons de cannelle.

« T'avais qu'à prendre un panier d'abord ! Et puis, si ça t'emmerdes tant de partager le même air que moi, t'avais qu'à ne pas m'demander de t'accompagner ! » se défendit Horohoro lorsqu'il vit Ren lever les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré.

« Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi, idiot ! » rétorqua ce dernier.

« Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« C'est…- »

Ren détourna le regard, mais Horohoro eut le temps d'apercevoir une drôle d'expression sur son visage.

« C'est… Jun-nee-san qui a tenu à ce que tu m'accompagnes. Pour que tu te familiarises avec les magasins et que tu puisses éventuellement faire les commissions par toi-même. »

Bien que Horohoro fût au courant de leur lien de parenté, l'entendre de la bouche de Ren était tout autre chose. Non seulement sa voix s'était imperceptiblement adoucie, mais pendant un très court instant, une légère teinte rosée avait coloré ses joues avant de s'effacer aussitôt. Il en fut si troublé qu'il ne réussit qu'à bafouiller un « Qu-Quoi ? » incertain, en se demandant subconsciemment comment un changement aussi subtil sur son visage habituellement de glace avait réussi à capter son attention.

Ren paya sans dire un mot, évitant le regard de son collègue. Il prit les sacs et sortit en un coup de vent. Horohoro salua rapidement la vieille dame, puis sortit à son tour. Après avoir rattrapé le jeune homme aux cheveux foncés, il ne put résister à l'idée de le taquiner un peu.

« C'était mignon ça… » commença Horohoro, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

« De quoi je me mêle ? » grogna Ren en accélérant sa cadence.

« _Jun-nee-san_, hein… »

« Et alors quoi ? »

« Oh, mais rien du tout ! Je te croyais simplement incapable de témoigner du respect à qui que ce soit ! »

« C'est ma sœur, sombre abruti ! »

« J'avais compris, figure-toi ! Remarque, j'ai eu du mal à le croire, vu comment toi t'es chiant ! »

« Je te préviens, si tu entretiens quelconques pensées déplacées à son égard, je te tue de mes propres mains. »

« Qu-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. Penses-tu sérieusement que je n'ai rien vu? Tu es tellement transparent ! »

« Je… Je la trouve simplement jolie ! Autrement dit, rien à voir avec ton attitude ! »

« Tu me cherches, connard ? »

« Ce que t'es désagréable ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à foutre le camp alors ! »

« Pour ta satisfaction personnelle ? Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Hmph ! »

Dans un geste simultané, ils saisirent violemment le collet de l'autre et se dévisagèrent avec une hostilité réciproque. À cet instant précis, le son familier du carillon retentit timidement et on s'empressa de venir séparer les deux jeunes hommes. Ils reconnurent la voix de Chocolove avant même de le voir vraiment.

« Eh, ça suffit vous deux ! » Le serveur à la boule afro s'était interposé entre eux, tentant de les éloigner l'un de l'autre malgré leurs protestations. « Vous n'allez quand même pas sérieusement vous battre devant le Café... ! »

Les deux serveurs se lâchèrent, sans toutefois cesser de se lorgner avec un certain mépris.

« Il est hors de question que je travaille avec cet imbécile borné ! » lança Horohoro en arrangeant le col froissé de sa chemise.

« Tu n'as qu'à partir alors, _l__'__imbécile __borné_ ne te retiens pas ! » fit Ren sur le même ton avant de se diriger vers le Café d'un pas présomptueux.

Chocolove passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement découragé. « Il va falloir vous y faire, les gars. Je ne pense pas que Jun-san ait l'intention de modifier l'horaire de travail… »

Ren se retourna avec précipitation, les sourcils froncés, les yeux flamboyants. « Tu veux dire que… ? »

« Bah oui, c'est... c'est logique après tout, fit Chocolove avec circonspection. Enfin... Je veux dire... Horohoro prend les heures de travail du dernier employé... Tu sais, celui qui a démissionné parce que tu-»

« Inutile de me le rappeler, abruti ! »

« Enfin, comme dirait Yoh, si vous vous disputez dès le premier jour, ça veut seulement dire que vous vous entendez bien ! »

« Toi, la ferme ! » La porte claqua si fort que le carillon manqua de se briser.

Horohoro laissa échapper le soupir fataliste qu'il gardait en lui depuis le début. La semaine allait être longue, très longue.

~xxxXXXxxx~

Au moment où Horohoro, épuisé, mit le pied dans son appartement, il reçut un message texte de Lyserg lui informant de son absence pour la soirée. Il était avec un « ami » et ne reviendrait que le lendemain matin. Il lui souhaitait également de passer une bonne soirée. Ayant l'habitude de correspondre avec son colocataire dans la langue maternelle de ce dernier, Horohoro se demanda si cet « ami » ne serait pas en fait cette jeune fille aux cheveux argentés avec qui il l'avait vu quelques fois. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler davantage et lui texta donc simplement de passer une agréable soirée lui aussi.

Bien que petit, l'appartement semblait bien vide sans la présence de Lyserg et l'arôme de Earl Grey qui l'accompagnait si souvent. Horohoro prit une douche rapide et se changea pour se mettre confortable dans son pyjama. Il prit un sac de croustilles et s'installa devant le téléviseur. Tout en zappant sans trop porter attention au contenu des chaînes, il réfléchit. Le reste de la journée ne s'était guère mieux passé que le début. Ren avait continué à se montrer ingrat, rendant les quarts d'heures de plus en plus pénibles. En réalité, il ignorait pourquoi il se laissait tant affecter par cette histoire, par « ce crétin prétentieux », par son comportement, par son lien de sang avec Jun-san. Ils sont frère et sœur, et alors ? Qu'il y avait-il de si surprenant ? Le parfait contraste entre Jun dont la gentillesse n'avait d'égale que sa beauté et Ren, aussi chaleureux qu'une porte de prison ? Peut-être bien…

Et puis, c'était quoi ce drôle de sentiment à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à proximité de Ren ? Seulement de la surprise, réussit-il à se convaincre. Bien sûr que c'était de la surprise, c'était bien la première fois que l'on se montrait aussi antipathique envers lui sans qu'il n'ait cherché noise.

_Et si j'ai bien compris, c'est son père qui serait l'origine de toute cette hostilité ? Il a fait quoi, le vieux, au juste ? Le battait-il ?…_

Au milieu de ses réflexions, Horohoro s'immobilisa. Il n'avait franchement aucune idée de ce qui pouvait engendrer une telle haine chez un individu, mais n'empêche… Ren devait se sentir bien seul, s'il éloignait systématiquement tous ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher…

Horohoro secoua la tête, comme si cela allait lui permettre de se changer les idées instantanément. Plutôt que de s'en faire avec Ren, il ferait tout aussi bien de se donner à fond dans son nouvel emploi. _De toute façon, s'il a toujours été comme ça, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour lui…_ Sur ces pensées positives, il inséra un jeu dans sa console et joua jusqu'aux petites heures.

~xxxXXXxxx~

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus fixa le plafond, les mains croisées sur son ventre, ses jambes renversées par dessus le dossier du divan dans lequel il était vautré. Sa tête balançait à moitié dans le vide, là où ses cuisses auraient dû être. Autrement dit, il était assis à l'envers, et le sang qui lui montait au visage commençait à le déranger un peu.

« En quelque sorte, il a décidé de me foutre sur sa liste noire pour aucune raison valable. » Il fit une petite moue caractéristique en se tournant vers Lyserg qui préparait du thé.

Horohoro s'était réveillé ce matin là en entendant son colocataire rentrer. Il avait ramené des croissants chauds et des viennoiseries, à son grand bonheur puisqu'il ne restait plus grand chose à se mettre sous la dent. Tout en mangeant avec appétit, il lui avait partagé l'expérience de sa première journée de travail, puis s'était attardé sur le cas de Ren. Ils avaient ensuite continué leur conversation au salon.

Lyserg déposa une théière brûlante ainsi que deux tasses sur la table basse, puis s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le bas du divan. Horohoro releva une fragrance d'eau de Cologne, ce qui le surprit un moment.

« Quel drôle de personnage… » commenta l'Anglais en versant le thé. Une légère odeur de citron et gingembre émana de la tasse. « Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il faisait des efforts quand Jun-san est là ? –Et de grâce, assis-toi convenablement, je n'arrive pas à te parler sérieusement. »

Après une série de mouvements désordonnés, Horohoro finit par s'installer par terre à côté de Lyserg qui lui tendit une tasse.

« Justement, comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients hier au Café, elle est partie plus tôt. De toute façon, il paraît qu'elle n'est pas là très souvent. Alors du coup, l'autre tête pointue ne s'est pas gêné pour me montrer qu'il me déteste au plus haut point et qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée de partager le même air que moi. »

Il se passa rapidement les deux mains dans les cheveux, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. « Putain, fait chier ! »

Lyserg observa son ami un bref moment. S'il y avait une chose qu'il appréciait chez lui, c'était bien sa simplicité d'esprit. De nombreuses personnes le croyait naïf, voire stupide, mais l'Anglais y voyait la nuance. Horohoro était quelqu'un d'authentique et honnête, envers lui-même et envers les autres. Et c'était probablement cela qui rendait sa personnalité si attachante.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à ricaner comme ça ?... »

Lyserg ne put s'empêcher de rire pour de bon. « Rien, rien ! Je me disais juste que… Ça a plutôt l'air de te préoccuper, dis-moi. »

Pris au dépourvu, Horohoro sentit ses joues s'empourprer, mais préféra ne pas se demander pourquoi il en était ainsi. « Mais pas du tout ! Je me fiche complètement de ce crétin prétentieux ! »

« À te voir, on ne dirait pas, répondit simplement Lyserg en souriant. Je peux te lire comme un livre ouvert, tu sais... »

Horohoro se prit la tête à deux mains, l'air dépassé. « Ne dis pas ça toi aussi ! Je suis vraiment si transparent que ça ? »

« Eh, je ne disais pas ça méchamment, mais c'est vrai que tu l'es un peu. » Lyserg mit une main son épaule. « Ceci dit, je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance à Ren-kun. Il a peut-être simplement eu une mauvaise journée. »

« Je ne sais pas... Yoh et Chocolove m'ont quand même dit qu'il était _toujours_ comme ça... »

« N'empêche, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être plus irritable de temps en temps. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas aussi abject que tu me le décris. »

Devant le sourire encourageant de son ami, Horohoro ne put faire autrement que croire naïvement en ses paroles.

~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~

**Joyeux temps des fêtes! J'essaierai de publier plus vite pour le chapitre trois, promis! (Tiens, bonne idée comme résolution de l'année, ça...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Shaman King appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei, blablabla, oui, bon on a compris.**

**Comme vous le savez bien, les résolutions de la nouvelle année ne sont pas toutes faites pour être tenues...**

**JE VOUS PROMETS DE NE PLUS JAMAIS PROMETTRE DE PUBLIER PLUS VITE. Car j'ai bien fini par comprendre que cela relèverait du miracle dans mon cas.**

**Et ce n'est même pas de la paresse ! Je vous jure que je passe réellement des heures et des heures à travailler et à retravailler certaines phrases, certains paragraphes, jusqu'à en être saturée... M'enfin, c'est ce qui arrive lorsque le perfectionnisme frôle la pathologie _**

**Toutes mes excuses _ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~

Bien qu'il se soit psychologiquement préparé à affronter Ren de nouveau, Horohoro ne le revit que le lundi suivant. Et si cet après-midi là Horohoro était rentré au travail de bonne humeur, résolu à éviter tout conflit, il n'en était définitivement plus ainsi. Car, manifestement, Lyserg avait tort. Sur toute la ligne. Tout en ramassant piteusement les sachets de sucre éparpillés au sol, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus maudissait son colocataire tout en ignorant les réprimandes acerbes de Ren qui l'aidait à ramasser.

_Ce n'était pas très brillant pour un détective à devenir... « Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être plus irritable de temps en temps » mon cul... Il n'y a pas une once de gentillesse dans ce type. Et selon mon horaire, c'est moi qui me ramasse le plus souvent à fermer le Café avec lui les soirs… Super. Vraiment super. _

Horohoro interrompit le fil de sa pensée et leva les yeux lorsqu'il vit une ombre se dessiner sur le plancher.

« Oh, wow... Quel bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Yoh, les mains pleines de vaisselle sale, contourna habilement les deux employés derrière le comptoir avant de se diriger vers le grand évier.

« C'est cet imbécile qui a tout échappé. » fit Ren sur un ton tranchant, ignorant l'air offensé que venait de lui lancer son collègue de travail.

« Eh ! C'est quand même toi qui m'as tendu le sac ! se défendit celui-ci, le regard accusateur. Et merde, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es plein d'électricité statique ! J'ai été surpris, c'est tout ! »

Ren eut un ricanement bref. « Hmph. N'importe quoi. »

« Tu- »

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent immédiatement lorsqu'ils virent Jun franchir la porte d'entrée. Ils s'empressèrent de ramasser les derniers sachets de sucre en silence non sans cesser de se toiser mutuellement, puis se levèrent dans un mouvement simultané.

« Oh, bonjour ! » fit Jun, un tantinet surprise par l'apparition soudaine de ses deux employés.

Elle était vêtue d'un élégant manteau noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux bas des genoux et un foulard vert tricoté en forme d'un sympathique dragon reposait sur ses épaules. Horohoro et Yoh la saluèrent en s'inclinant très bas tandis que Ren alla l'aider à se débarrasser de son manteau trempé. En effet, une pluie fine continuait de tomber sur la ville, intensifiant la grisaille qui s'était installée depuis déjà plusieurs jours. En ce temps gris, les clients se faisaient peu nombreux et le temps passait lentement. Seuls quelques habitués occupaient le fond du Café, plongés dans leur propre monde intérieur.

« Nee-san... Si tu es revenue pour chercher les papiers que tu avais laissé hier, je t'avais dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas de te les apporter après le travail... »

Derrière le comptoir, Horohoro haussa un sourcil, masquant difficilement son trouble. Cette fois encore, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Ren n'était plus du tout le même lorsqu'il s'adressait à sa soeur aînée. Ce ton dénué de sarcasme et de mépris, empreint d'une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas et auquel personne d'autre n'avait droit... Décidément, cela le rendait tout à fait méconnaissable.

Jun afficha un sourire tendre et lui expliqua qu'elle désirait simplement faire un peu de ménage dans son bureau puisqu'elle avait du temps libre. Elle en profiterait également pour récupérer ses papiers, lui épargnant ainsi un détour. Ren insista un peu puis finit par hocher la tête tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers le fond du Café.

« La Terre appelle la Lune. »

Horohoro sursauta et se retourna vivement pour croiser le regard amusé de Yoh, nonchalamment appuyé contre le comptoir. Il sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ainsi ?

« Euh… Je… Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demanda Horohoro sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Yoh ne dit rien et continua de le fixer, son drôle de sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres. Puis, il dirigea son regard vers Ren qui débarrassait un client.

« Oui. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi le cherchais-tu, dès le premier jour. »

Sa voix était calme, sans aucun sous-entendu apparent. Mais à ces mots, Horohoro comprit honteusement tout ce que sa question impliquait réellement. Qu'il l'avait surpris en train de regarder Ren pendant qu'il discutait avec sa sœur à l'instant, qu'il avait également remarqué son intérêt pour le serveur chinois dès le début... Une vague panique qu'il n'expliqua pas lui serra le ventre.

« Je... »

Incapable d'inventer quoique ce soit en si peu de temps, il décida de simplement dire la vérité : « Je... Lorsque je suis venu porter mon C.V., Jun-san m'a offert un café et c'est... c'est Ren qui me l'a servi et... »

Il fit une courte pause. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé particulièrement laid à ce moment là, ni l'effet qu'avaient eu ses yeux dorés sur lui... Horohoro ricana un peu nerveusement et baissa les yeux, un peu gêné. Autant dire la vérité tout en omettant cette partie : « ... C'était vraiment le meilleur café que j'aie jamais bu » fit-il à voix basse, non sans embarras. Il le pensait vraiment.

Yoh lâcha un petit rire. « C'est vrai que ses cafés sont drôlement bons. » Il sourit, le visage dans le creux de ses mains. « Je me dis que c'est à cause des choses comme ça qu'il ne peut pas être quelqu'un de mauvais... »

Il semblait si sincère que pendant un instant qui ne dura pas, Horohoro voulut bien le croire.

~xxxXXXxxx~

La journée tirait à sa fin lorsque Horohoro laissa échapper un soupir agacé : « Non, j'sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un dans sa vie en ce moment, et non, j'ai aucune idée de son genre de fille, désolé. »

« Ah bon, dommage ! » gloussa la jeune fille aux cheveux excentriques. « Je trouvais qu'il avait l'air très viril... »

À sa droite, son amie venait de coincer une cigarette entre ses lèvres, l'air visiblement blasé. « Aucun intérêt » marmonna-t-elle.

« ... » En face, la blonde ne dit rien, ses yeux verts exprimant tout l'ennui du monde.

Horohoro débarrassa la table du trio, le visage fermé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Comment se faisait-il que Ren ait autant de succès auprès des filles alors que lui... Il poussa un soupir en déposant verres, assiettes et ustensiles dans le grand évier. _Fait chier... C'est simplement parce que toutes ces filles ne font que le regarder de loin qu'elles le trouvent si « séduisant ». Ce serait une autre histoire si elles avaient à le côtoyer... _

Mais au fond de lui, il savait très bien que Ren avait ce « petit quelque chose » qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent à leur première rencontre. Qu'à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui, il y restait accroché, avec une insistance qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir...

Il se crispa à ces idées absurdes et mit la faute sur la fatigue.

« Yo, Horohoro, y'a quelqu'un qui te cherche ! »

Le reste de ses pensées se perdit dans la voix forte et enjouée de Chocolove. Horohoro se retourna. « Vraiment ? »

« Braiement ? » fit Chocolove en écho en imitant un âne de façon grotesque.

Fort heureusement, le jeune serveur eut le temps de déguerpir avant que Horohoro ne l'atteigne de son coup de poing. Il sentit une petite tape sur l'épaule et se retourna pour croiser un visage familier.

« Lyserg ! lança Horohoro avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il vit son ami. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

Lyserg passa une main dans ses cheveux humides de pluie et de fines gouttelettes perlèrent sur sa courte cape à motifs de tartan. « Le Tigre d'Or était sur mon chemin, alors je me suis dit que je passerais te voir... » répondit-il en souriant.

« Tu allais où ? Veux-tu que je t'offre quelque chose à boire pour la route ? »

« Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine... » fit l'autre un peu évasivement tout en détaillant des yeux le décor exubérant du Café. Puis, il revint à Horohoro. « J'ai déjà passé ma commande à... Chocolove-kun, je crois ? Et je vais à une réunion organisée par ma fraternité. »

« Ah, je vois... »

Lyserg se pencha vers son interlocuteur et sa voix se fit plus basse, sur le ton de la confidence. « … Comment les choses se passent avec Ren-kun, sinon ? »

Horohoro leva les yeux au ciel, l'air ouvertement agacé. « Ne m'en parle pas... Après m'être fait engueuler comme du poisson pourri ce matin à cause des sachets de sucre que j'ai échappé par terre, il ne m'adresse plus la parole… Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'était de sa faute en plus ! » Il fit une grimace. « M'enfin, c'est mieux comme ça, j'crois. J'risque de lui casser la gueule s'il devait continuer à se montrer aussi chiant avec moi. » Il écrasa son poing contre sa paume ouverte, comme pour appuyer ses paroles.

Lyserg lui mit une main sur son épaule, voulant le raisonner. « Allons, ne dis pas ça ! »

À ce moment précis, deux gobelets de café atterrirent abruptement sur le comptoir, derrière lequel Ren dévisageait les deux jeunes hommes avec son air hautain habituel. « Café au lait... deux fois. »

Surpris, Lyserg resta penaud pendant quelques secondes et murmura un timide « merci » que le serveur chinois ignora superbement en lui tournant le dos. Cette fois, ce fut Horohoro qui se pencha vers son colocataire. « ... Tu disais ? » ironisa-t-il.

Lyserg laissa échapper un soupir en saisissant les deux boissons chaudes dans ses mains. « Bon, d'accord. Ce n'est pas le garçon le plus chaleureux que j'aie rencontré, ça, je te l'accorde. »

Horohoro roula les yeux. « J'te jure... Tiens ? Tu as commandé deux cafés ? » Il désigna les deux boissons du menton.

« Oh... C'est qu'il y a... Marco-san qui m'attend dehors... » Il eut un court silence.

« Marco ? » répéta Horohoro en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il discerna un grand homme blond à travers la baie vitrée du Café, tout de blanc vêtu. « Je le connais ? »

Lyserg baissa les yeux, une drôle d'expression sur son visage. « Oui, c'est hum... Le président de la fraternité dont je suis membre. Il est venu quelques fois à... à l'appartement, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens... »

« Oui... Oui, sa tête me dit quelque chose... Vous vous entendez bien alors... ? »

Horohoro vit Lyserg serrer les gobelets de café, les yeux rivés au sol. Puisque son ami se faisait plutôt discret à propos de lui-même en temps normal, il se demanda alors s'il ne posait pas trop de questions. Après tout, il n'était certainement pas venu au Café pour subir un interrogatoire. Horohoro voulut chasser le petit malaise qui s'était installé contre son gré, mais Lyserg finit par ancrer ses yeux verts dans les siens, comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Et au moment où il ouvrit la bouche...

« T'as pas fini de glander ? Il y a une tonne de vaisselle sale au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

Horohoro sursauta violemment et fit un pas sur le côté. Il lança un regard noir à Ren qui s'éloignait déjà.

« C'est bon, j'arrive... » maugréa-t-il à contrecoeur.

« Écoute… Je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps alors... »

Horohoro se tourna vers Lyserg qui avait fait quelques pas en arrière, l'air normal à nouveau. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire quelques secondes plus tôt, mais il jugea plus sage de se raviser. Il était tout de même déçu que les choses aient prit une telle tournure. Pour une fois que Lyserg semblait se montrer plus bavard...

« Je suis désolé, je-... » commença Horohoro.

« Ce n'est rien, lui assura Lyserg en s'en allant. Passe une bonne soirée…! »

« Ouais... Bonne soirée... »

L'écho du carillon résonna un bref instant pendant lequel Horohoro modérait sa colère du mieux qu'il put. Il fixa les deux silhouettes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fondent à l'horizon. Puis, il s'en alla vers le grand évier, pestant intérieurement contre Ren et son attitude totalement exécrable. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Lui arrivait-il d'être agréable parfois ? Était-ce réellement trop demandé ?

Il ne se calma que lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Yoh à ses côtés, venu lui donner un coup de main.

« À qui parlais-tu, plus tôt ? »

« À mon coloc'... Il s'appelle Lyserg Diethel. »

« Oh, ça fait longtemps que vous vivez ensemble ? »

« Un peu plus d'un an… En fait, il est étudiant étranger et se cherchait un colocataire le temps de son échange. Et comme je venais de m'installer dans le coin, ça tombait plutôt bien. Le loyer revient bien moins cher à deux. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas tomber sur mieux comme colocataire : c'est un maniaque de l'ordre et de la propreté ! »

Yoh sembla réfléchir un moment. « Il a l'air sympathique. Tu pourrais l'amener à la soirée vendredi. » proposa-t-il finalement.

Horohoro haussa un sourcil. « Hein ? Vendredi ? Quelle soirée ? »

« Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? »

« Bah... Non, j'suis pas au courant. »

« Ah, désolé, je pensais te l'avoir dit. C'est que j'organise souvent des soirées chez moi les vendredis... Y'aura plein de gens, de la bouffe, des- »

« Quoi ? De la bouffe ? C'est… gratuit ? »

Yoh éclata de rire. « Bah ouais. »

La bonne humeur de Horohoro revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie, chose qui n'avait rien de surprenant dans son cas lorsqu'il était question de nourriture. « Dis-moi seulement où et quand ! »

~xxxXXXxxx~

Horohoro n'avait toujours pas prit sa pause lorsque l'horloge indiqua huit heures moins le quart, soit un peu plus d'une heure avant la fermeture du Tigre d'Or. Étant donné la clientèle peu nombreuse, Chocolove était parti en même temps que Jun en fin de journée, laissant le soin aux trois autres employés de s'occuper de la suite. Il ne restait qu'un peu de ménage à faire, quelques verres à laver et les poubelles à sortir. Et puisque Yoh finissait son quart de travail à huit heures, il suggéra à Horohoro d'aller prendre sa pause tout de suite pour qu'il puisse partir dès qu'il reviendrait. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de longer le couloir jusqu'à la salle des employés.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Ren, assis à la longue table, pivota légèrement la tête et laissa couler un regard condescendant sur un Horohoro qui se crispa sur place. Tout en cherchant à paraître indifférent, il tira une chaise et s'installa en face de l'autre.

« Tiens, tu… t'es en pause toi aussi. » dit Horohoro sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

Ren émit un soupir qu'il ne tenta aucunement de modérer. « Quel esprit de déduction remarquable », lança-t-il froidement.

Horohoro serra les poings. Il y avait tant de répliques cinglantes qui lui passaient par la tête qu'il se surprit à demeurer silencieux, la bouche entrouverte. En fait, ce n'était pas vrai : il ne trouvait absolument rien d'intelligent à dire. Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu sous l'effet de la colère naissante, mais il s'efforça de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air. Surtout pas à cause de lui.

Ren but une gorgée de lait, se désintéressant complètement de celui en face de lui. Horohoro remarqua deux autres bouteilles vides sur la table. Son regard revint sur Ren. Le menton dans le creux de la main, le regard fixe, il semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Horohoro se demanda si sa vie aussi était d'un tel ennui. Que faisait-il en dehors des heures de travail ? Sortait-il ? Avait-il des amis ?…

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme un idiot ? »

Horohoro sursauta lorsqu'il vit le regard incendiaire de Ren dirigé droit vers lui. La pièce parut s'élever d'un bon cinq degrés d'un coup.

_Ne dis rien, ne dis rien, ne dis-_

Et avant même qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, il était déjà trop tard pour rattraper les mots qui fusèrent de sa bouche comme des dards : « Est-ce que t'es chiant comme ça avec tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être sur ta liste noire, hein ? »

Il s'était même levé sans s'en rendre compte, dominant Ren de toute sa hauteur.

« Et puis, c'était pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable devant Lyserg ! Si ta soeur voyait comment tu te comportes avec ses clients, elle en pleurerait ! » cracha Horohoro, furieux.

Le serveur en face soutint le regard de son interlocuteur, une expression à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'agacement plaqué sur le visage. Lentement, il se mit debout à son tour après avoir déposé sa bouteille de lait vide sur la table, ce qui provoqua un bruit de verre incongru dans ce silence prolongé.

Horohoro avala sa salive et eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Ces yeux de fauve, si brillants et si vifs, ainsi braqués sur lui le désarmait totalement. Puis, sans crier gare, Ren brisa le contact et se dirigea vers la porte. Rapidement, Horohoro contourna la table pour se placer devant lui et, dans le même mouvement, il lui avait saisit le bras pour le ramener vers lui. D'abord, Ren écarquilla les yeux d'une surprise mal contenue, puis son faciès changea radicalement pour adopter un air hostile.

« Tu veux mourir ? »

« À quoi tu joues, au juste ? »

« Lâche-moi, connard. »

« Je vais t'éclater la gueule… »

« Hmph. Essaie toujours. »

La main libre de Horohoro se serra pour former un poing qu'il dirigea vers le visage de Ren. Ce dernier bloqua aisément le coup dans sa paume et profita de la surprise de son adversaire pour se défaire de sa poigne. D'un mouvement rapide, il saisit Horohoro par l'épaule et lui assena un coup de pied derrière le genou, faisant fléchir sa jambe. En basculant vers l'arrière, ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de douleur et par réflexe tendit le bras comme pour s'accrocher à quelque chose. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tablier de Ren, l'entraînant ainsi dans sa chute. Les deux jeunes hommes s'effondrèrent sur le sol dans un enchevêtrement de membres et de grognements douloureux. Puis, il eut un silence.

Horohoro eut l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux, mais malgré tout, il lui restait assez de conscience pour réaliser deux choses. D'abord, Ren ne pesait presque rien. Certes, il faisait presque une tête de moins et avait une silhouette plutôt fine. Néanmoins, on pouvait deviner des muscles fermes sous sa chemise et son tablier et la prise de kung fu dont il venait d'en faire la démonstration appuyait son idée : Ren s'entraînait régulièrement. Or, il était là, étendu de tout son long sur Horohoro, sans que ce dernier ne ressente le moindre inconfort, si ce n'était que des douloureux élancements entre ses deux oreilles.

Deuxièmement, il n'eut plus aucun doute concernant le doux parfum de l'autre jour. Cet effluve subtil et délectable qui lui rappelait les fleurs, les pêches et l'écorce d'agrumes provenait bel et bien de celui qui était couché sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire : aimer l'odeur d'un homme ou trouver que Ren sentait délicieusement bon. Il réalisa confusément que cela revenait au même et se sentit un peu nauséeux.

Au même moment, Ren empoigna fermement le col de Horohoro et le ramena à lui. Ce mouvement brusque étourdit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus un court instant et lorsque sa vision se stabilisa, il ne vit qu'une paire d'yeux dorés qui le fixaient intensément. Il en oublia presque de respirer, le cœur battant à tout rompre, incapable de détourner la tête.

Depuis un moment déjà, sa colère l'avait quitté, laissant place à un sentiment confus et trouble qui lui oppressait la poitrine… Il avait l'impression de sombrer, comme un bateau sans gouvernail qui part à la dérive. Il s'abandonna alors à ce regard de miel empoisonné, se laissa dévorer en entier, sans savoir quoi dire, quoi faire, quoi penser, ni même quoi ne pas dire, quoi ne pas faire, quoi ne pas penser. Par ailleurs, il ne vit même pas le poing levé de Ren, prêt à le frapper. Il ne savait qu'une seule chose : ces yeux le rendaient fou et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

En clair, il devait faire un drôle d'air puisque Ren desserra sa poigne et baissa lentement son bras, les sourcils froncés, l'expression confuse. Sans dire un mot, il le lâcha, puis se releva en replaçant sa chemise et son tablier. Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte sans accorder le moindre regard derrière lui.

~xxxXXXxxx~

Lyserg s'étira en bâillant, les bras tendus droit devant lui. La réunion avait été longue, mais son idée pour la levée de fond avait été votée à l'unanimité, ce qui l'avait ravit au plus haut point. Il s'était impliqué dans cette association depuis seulement quelques mois, faisant ainsi de lui le plus jeune membre. Et si au début il s'était montré plutôt timide et peu sûr de lui, il avait maintenant gagné en maturité et en assurance. Il sentait qu'il faisait désormais partie du groupe à part entière. Les nombreuses activités bénévoles dans lesquelles il s'était engagé avaient su démontrer sa détermination auprès de ses confrères. Marco, le président de la fraternité, veillait d'ailleurs à ce que Lyserg continue de bien remplir son rôle au sein de l'équipe.

Le jeune homme enfila son pyjama le plus confortable, saisit un roman dans sa bibliothèque et s'installa dans son lit. Même s'il avait lu le livre à maintes reprises, il ne se lasserait jamais des aventures de son héros de fiction favori, Sherlock Holmes. Il avait même l'impression qu'à chaque lecture il découvrait des détails qui lui avaient échappé.

Il se rendit jusqu'au chapitre deux lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec un grand bruit. Il y eut des sons étouffés, où on devina Horohoro en train de retirer ses chaussures, puis des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Lyserg déposa son roman et se leva, s'attendant à voir son colocataire débarquer dans sa chambre sans cogner, fidèle à son habitude.

Mais pas ce soir.

La porte de la chambre de Horohoro claqua au moment où Lyserg jeta un œil dans le couloir sombre de leur appartement. Ce dernier, trouvant ce comportement bien curieux, décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte. « Horohoro-kun ? Tout va bien ? »

Grognements de l'intéressé en guise de réponse. Ce dernier était étendu sur son lit, face contre son oreiller, les bras le long de son corps, immobile. Lyserg émit un petit soupir discret et prit place sur le bord du matelas.

« Tu aurais pu passer me dire bonsoir. »

« Hrmgh. »

« Tu pourrais au moins te changer avant de te mettre au lit. »

« Hrmmgh. »

« Ta fin de soirée s'est mal passée, je présume. »

« Hrmmmgh. »

Il eut un silence.

« C'est... Ren-kun...? » osa Lyserg avec circonspection.

Et même si Horohoro voulut nier cette réalité, son corps le trahit. Ce nom seul suffisait à semer le trouble dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de se prendre la tête à deux mains en s'agitant sur son lit, lâchant deux ou trois jurons étouffés que son oreiller censura. Aussi, il savait que Lyserg s'attendait à des explications de sa part, mais comment allait-il pouvoir lui dire que... Non, ce serait absurde. Totalement absurde. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer un truc pareil.

Lentement, il s'assit sur son lit en faisant face à Lyserg qui, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, semblait prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait à raconter.

« Oui, c'est encore à cause de lui... grommela Horohoro. Je... J'étais en pause avec lui et... On s'est dit des trucs... Il m'a provoqué et j'ai voulu le frapper... Mais il a esquivé mon coup et il m'a mis à terre avec une prise de kung-fu ou de je-ne-sais-quel art martial... Ensuite- »

Avant même que la suite des choses ne parviennent clairement à sa mémoire, Lyserg le coupa.

« Quoi? Mais si ça continue, tu vas finir par perdre ton emploi...! »

« J'sais bien... Mais c'était plus fort que moi! Il m'a énervé et puis je... Je ne suis plus le même lorsqu'il s'agit de Ren... »

Ce qui était loin d'être complètement faux, songea-t-il avec un début de malaise en son for intérieur.

Devant le regard désapprobateur que lui lançait son colocataire, Horohoro voulut se justifier. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Tu me connais, j'suis impulsif, j'réfléchis pas toujours avant d'agir... J'ai du mal à me contrôler et... Bon, d'accord, je regrette... _Un peu_. » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter sur un ton renfrogné.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, Horohoro-kun. Je pense simplement que si l'ambiance de travail n'est pas optimale pour toi, tu devrais en parler à ta gérante. Je suis persuadé qu'elle-»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus secoua vivement la tête. « Tu dois savoir que pour un homme, s'il y a une seule chose qui soit encore plus importante que sa propre vie, c'est bien son orgueil. Alors il est hors de question que j'aille me plaindre à Jun-san. N'oublie pas qu'on parle quand même de son petit frère… »

Lyserg croisa les bras. « D'accord, tu ne veux peut-être pas perdre la face devant elle, mais dans ce cas, c'est ton emploi que tu risques de perdre. »

Horohoro garda le silence, l'air mi-boudeur, mi-songeur. Car cette fois, Lyserg avait raison. Il ne pouvait continuer à côtoyer Ren après ce qui s'était passé. Pour des raisons professionnelles, mais également pour des raisons personnelles. Cette sensation qui l'avait saisit lorsque le corps de Ren était pressé contre le sien, ce sentiment à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et le désir… Jamais il ne voulait ressentir cela de nouveau. Il s'empressa donc de chasser rapidement cette idée de son esprit.

« Tu pourrais proposer à tes autres collègues d'échanger leur horaire avec toi… Qu'en penses-tu? » suggéra Lyserg au bout de quelques minutes.

« Hm, j'sais pas… marmonna Horohoro. Ils vont se douter de quelque chose… »

« As-tu quelque chose à proposer alors? »

« Il faudrait que j'aie un empêchement… Qui fait que je n'aurai pas le choix d'échanger mon horaire avec quelqu'un d'autre… Comme un cours de rattrapage, par exemple… Oui! C'est ça! –Horohoro claqua naïvement ses mains, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée de génie- Je dirai à Jun-san que j'ai un cours de rattrapage les soirs où je dois travailler avec Ren! »

Malheureusement pour lui, son colocataire ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme. L'air peu convaincu, ce dernier se gratta le menton et fit d'une petite voix : « C'est… malhonnête, non…? »

Horohoro fit une petite moue. « Bah non, pas tant que ça… J'ai vraiment échoué mes maths et je vais sûrement devoir suivre un cours de rattrapage », lança-t-il avec la nonchalance caractéristique de l'étudiant paresseux.

Lyserg éclata de rire en se levant. « Fais comme bon te semble, alors. »

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Horohoro se repassa le scénario encore et encore dans sa tête, de la même manière qu'un acteur avant son entrée en scène, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, confiant. Pourtant, cette même confiance qui l'habitait la veille eut vite fait de le laisser tomber une fois devant la porte du bureau de Jun le lendemain matin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Shaman King appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei, blablabla, oui, bon on a compris.**

**Eh oui, je suis toujours en vie! Et je publie ce chapitre 4 avec un énorme retard en direct du Japon! Ces derniers mois ont été ultra chargées, car j'ai été acceptée dans un programme d'échange à Kanazawa pour y étudier le japonais avec 9 autres élèves de l'université. Tout a passé tellement vite! Cela fait maintenant 7 semaines que je suis au Japon et je reviens au Canada… demain! J'ai passé un séjour fantastique, mais mon français en a prit un coup…! Ceci étant dit, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas complètement oubliée et… bonne lecture! :') **

~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~

La grande horloge de la salle de gym affichait midi tapantes lorsque Ren mit fin à son entraînement quotidien. Tout en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, il essuya son front humide de sueur puis plaça une serviette autour de son cou qu'il sentait raide. Une longue douche lui ferait le plus grand bien, songeait-il. Ça, et une bouteille de lait.

Il se changea rapidement, sans se soucier des regards curieux qui se posaient parfois sur le large tatouage du yin et du yang qu'arborait son dos musclé. Il en avait l'habitude, depuis le temps. En fait, il en était venu à se demander si ce n'était pas plutôt cette longue marque rectiligne au milieu du symbole, semblable à la cicatrice d'une blessure faite par un grand couteau, qui attirait l'attention. En réalité, cela devait être le dernier de ses soucis. Il ramassa donc ses affaires et prit l'ascenseur qui le mènerait à ses appartements, situés au 21e étage, dans le même building.

Ren soupira d'aise lorsque le premier jet d'eau froide massa ses muscles endoloris. Une fois complètement propre et détendu, il sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Puis, uniquement vêtu d'un peignoir lavande, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se servit une bouteille de lait. Pendant un long moment, il ne pensa à rien du tout, son regard errant sur le monde offert par la large fenêtre arquée, savourant le liquide froid qui eut vite fait d'apaiser sa gorge asséchée.

La soudaine vibration de son téléphone portable le tira de ses rêveries. Il décrocha l'appareil et reconnut instantanément la voix de sa sœur aînée. Cette dernière prit de ses nouvelles avant de lui rappeler qu'un quart de travail l'attendait ce soir au Café.

« Je n'avais pas oublié, nee-san, lui rassura-t-il. Avec qui est-ce que je ferme? »

Avant même d'achever sa question, il sut la réponse. Il ferma les yeux en ravalant un juron.

« Avec Horohoro-kun! confirma-t-elle d'une voix joviale. Je compte sur vous deux! »

« Très bien… » articula-t-il.

Ils mirent fin à la courte conversation téléphonique et Ren rejeta sa tête en arrière. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il était employé à temps partiel au Café de Jun depuis maintenant quelques années. D'abord, ce n'était que pour donner un coup de main à sa soeur qui, avec l'aide de deux ou trois domestiques de la famille Tao, avait entrepris l'idée folle d'ouvrir un café chinois au milieu de la capitale nippone. Après ses cours, il s'arrêtait parfois au Tigre d'Or pour passer un coup de balai, débarrasser quelques tables ou encore pour y faire la vaisselle... Les rares fois où les clients se faisaient nombreux, il lui arrivait de servir les commandes et même de les préparer. Rapidement, cela fit partie de sa routine quotidienne. Si bien que lorsque Jun lui proposa un horaire fixe pendant l'été, il accepta sans hésiter.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le Café qui lui plaisait. Il ne sut dire si c'était l'ambiance chaleureuse ou simplement la présence de sa soeur qui jetait une lumière vive sur son monde intérieur qui menaçait à tout moment de s'obscurcir...

Lorsque les employés quittèrent un à un pour diverses raisons, Jun s'était retrouvée dans la contrainte d'engager des employés extérieurs afin de veiller au bon fonctionnement de son petit Café qui avait su se faire une place dans le quartier depuis. C'est ainsi qu'ils firent la connaissance d'Yoh Asakura. Ce drôle de garçon au casque sur la tête, aussi paresseux que les paresseux d'Amérique, qui ne jurait que par un ridicule dicton : « Tout ira bien ».

Ren se souvenait à quel point il l'avait trouvé mou et insignifiant. Cette façon naïve et insouciante qu'il avait d'appréhender la vie le faisait bien rire. En fait il trouvait cela absolument pathétique et n'avait pas hésité à le lui faire savoir. Seulement, Yoh se contentait de hausser les épaules et de lui offrir un sourire plein de chaleur à toutes les fois. Si cela l'avait purgé au début, à présent il s'y était fait.

Vint ensuite Chocolove McDonell. Fanfaron de service qui enchaînait les gags les plus pourris les uns après les autres, et ce, plus efficacement que le ferait une mitraillette. Son prénom a lui seul constituait un gag, si bien que lors des présentations, Ren, de très mauvaise humeur cette journée-là, crut à tort qu'on se moquait de lui et Chocolove manqua littéralement de perdre un bout de son nez. Comme de fait, depuis ce jour, l'Afro-Américain ne s'approchait de Ren que lorsque nécessaire. En fait, il se tenait même le plus loin possible de ce dernier, se contentant de hurler ses blagues de loin avant de déguerpir le plus rapidement possible.

Il eut également un employé grossier aux allures de voyou dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Au moment où Ren le surprit en train de parler avec sa soeur de manière un peu trop familière, il lui trancha la ridicule banane qui lui servait de coupe de cheveux et on n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui.

Tous ces gens qui faisaient ou avaient fait partie de son quotidien d'une façon ou d'une autre finissaient par se fondre dans un décor morne, monotone, monochrome. Un univers en constant mouvement auquel il n'y avait pas accès. De toute façon, il ne voulait rien savoir de tout cela. Car cette barrière en fer forgé noir qu'il dressait volontairement entre lui et le reste du monde le protégeait. Il ne pouvait s'éloigner du chemin qu'il avait choisi.

S'en éloigner reviendrait à s'égarer.

Mais, il eut Horohoro.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte immédiatement, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur l'appareil mobile qui n'avait pas quitté sa main depuis un moment. De son autre main libre, il se massa longuement les tempes, les yeux clos.

Ce nouveau avec son nom bizarroïde, ses cheveux en bataille et son air un peu stupide avait attiré son attention dès la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds au Café. Physiquement, il était plutôt grand, bien bâti. Le genre à plaire aux filles, mais à être trop idiot pour s'en rendre compte. Ce matin-là, ses cheveux, d'un bleu ciel tirant parfois vers le noir, étaient complètement trempés par la pluie et tombaient devant ses grands yeux innocents. Ren se souvenait parfaitement de leur couleur. Ils étaient aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans étoiles.

Dès leur premier contact -qui s'était avéré plutôt brutal-, ils s'étaient entendus comme chien et chat. L'idée de devoir côtoyer un nouveau collègue de travail après ce qui s'était passé récemment ne l'enchantait guère, d'autant plus que cette façon qu'il avait de dévisager sa sœur ne lui plaisait pas du tout, même s'il la trouvait « simplement jolie ». Et ce, sans compter toutes les fois suivantes où ils s'étaient disputés pour un oui ou pour un non, à l'insu de Jun.

Il y avait autre chose aussi… Il ne sut dire quoi exactement. Et c'était sans doute cela qui l'énervait le plus.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il lui reprochait d'être trop idiot, trop naïf, trop insignifiant. Comme tous les autres qui avaient tenté de l'approcher, en fait… à la seule différence qu'au lieu de se laisser faire, Horohoro répondait farouchement aux réprimandes de Ren, allant même jusqu'à l'usage de force physique.

Le jeune homme allongea sa jambe et porta ses doigts à l'ecchymose qui s'était formée proche de son genou. Même si l'autre avait amorti sa chute avec son corps, il s'était tout de même fait mal. Seul le fait qu'il ait été assez bête pour répondre à cette provocation puérile le mit en colère contre lui-même... Que lui avait-il pris au juste? Il aurait simplement dû l'ignorer et sortir de la pièce sans lui accorder la moindre attention. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire d'ailleurs, avant que Horohoro ne l'attrape par le bras et ne l'attire contre lui?...

D'autant plus que ce qui s'avérait être au départ une altercation n'avait pas exactement fini comme il s'y attendait. Ren lui aurait sans doute assené un coup à la mâchoire dont il se serait souvenu pendant longtemps si ce n'était que de ce regard qui avait croisé le sien à la dernière minute. Maintenant encore, ces yeux semaient le désordre dans son esprit, ces yeux au tracé parfait, aussi noirs que l'ébène, lourds de secrets et de mots tus… À ce moment-là, il avait senti ses forces l'abandonner, sa haine laisser place à quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Un sentiment trouble, poignant qui lui était totalement inconnu. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi…

Le coup de poing qui atterrit sur la table fit vaciller sa bouteille de lait dans un bruit de verre qui résonna dans la cuisine vide de son appartement. Ridicule. Tout cela était parfaitement ridicule et s'y attarder comme il le faisait en ce moment le mit de mauvaise humeur. Quelle perte de temps! Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à lui accorder autant d'importance?...

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Elle lui rentra dedans comme une locomotive.

Horohoro n'était pas comme les autres.

Il s'accrochait là où tous les autres abandonnaient, déterminé à faire céder cette barrière de fer afin découvrir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté…

Et Ren ne savait pas s'il aimait cela ou non.

~xxxXXXxxx~

« Horohoro-kun? »

Toujours planté devant la porte du bureau de Jun, le regard de l'interpellé quitta ses chaussures pour aller s'ancrer dans le bleu des yeux de celle qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il ne put réprimer une expression ahurie qui rappelait ridiculement celle d'un enfant pris la main dans un sac de bonbons.

« Jun-san! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort. Je... Euh… »

Il se sentait parfaitement idiot. Le scénario qu'il avait monté de toutes pièces venait de céder place à un vide qui évoquait le souvenir honteux de ces moments où, devant un examen, l'étude acharnée de la veille s'évaporait comme par magie. Il se maudit en silence en jouant avec le bas de son tablier.

« Voulais-tu me parler? » demanda-t-elle en se rattachant les cheveux.

« Euh… Oui, réussit-il à articuler, honteux. Si tu as une petite minute… »

« Bien sûr que oui! » Jun ouvrit la porte de son bureau et y invita Horohoro d'un geste de la main. « Tu peux entrer, je te reviens dans un instant! »

Plus ou moins à l'aise, Horohoro finit par mettre le pied dans la pièce une fois que les pas de Jun s'étaient estompés. Contrairement à tout le reste du Café, le décor était sobre, plutôt discret. Un petit bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce, ainsi que quelques étagères et deux plantes. Les rideaux, d'un vert forêt, filtraient la lumière chaude d'un après-midi ensoleillé. Horohoro fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, ne sachant trop où poser les yeux. Plusieurs cadres côte-à-côte sur une étagère en ébène attirèrent son attention.

Si, à tout hasard, il avait eu quelconques sentiments pour la patronne du Tigre d'Or, ses espoirs se seraient envolés dès cet instant où il la vit dans les bras de ce très célèbre acteur chinois, Lee Bailong. Bien que Chocolove lui ait glissé un mot à ce sujet tout récemment, le voir de ses propres yeux était tout autre chose. Grand, viril et imposant, il était tout aussi intimidant que dans les films qui avaient fait de lui une célébrité. Malgré son visage dur et masculin, Horohoro trouvait qu'il avait plutôt l'air sympathique aux côtés de Jun, ravissante comme à son habitude. Un peu envieux, il redéposa le cadre à sa place initiale et s'attarda sur les autres photographies du couple et de ce qu'il devinait être la famille Tao.

Il commença à trouver le temps long jusqu'à ce que son regard croise une paire d'yeux dorés. Ils appartenaient à un tout petit garçon sur une photo qui lui souriait, le visage radieux, un tigre en peluche dans les bras. Ses courts cheveux noirs encadraient un visage aux traits délicats. Son sourire étirait ses petites joues roses, et il lui manquait une dent.

Il saisit délicatement le cadre en bois peint à la main. Malgré l'œuvre du temps, il y avait tant de chaleur qui se dégageait de cette photographie que Horohoro sourit à son tour. Les yeux du jeune garçon brillaient de mille feux. On aurait dit un puits de lumière, de pierres précieuses...

Quelque chose le frappa. Il eut l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà croisé les mêmes yeux…

Son cœur cessa de battre lorsqu'il reconnut Tao Ren.

« Impossible… » s'entendit-il murmurer en rapprochant le cadre de son visage. Et pourtant, même s'il avait mit un certain temps avant de le réaliser, il savait que c'était _lui_ sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ces cheveux aux reflets violacés, ramenés en une toute petite pointe sur la tête, ce teint de porcelaine, et puis…

Ces yeux… Ces yeux uniques…

Ils étaient exactement pareils. Aujourd'hui encore, leur couleur était absolument magnifique. Seulement, il n'y avait plus une once de chaleur.

Tout à coup, Horohoro sentit quelque chose d'indéfinissable le saisir en entier, un sentiment de lourdeur qui se mit à serrer son cœur tel un étau. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de voir quelque chose qui lui aurait été normalement interdit de voir. Ce sourire qui reflétait toute l'innocente candeur du monde ne lui était pas adressé. Il se sentait coupable, comme s'il avait violé un secret, lu un journal intime à l'insu du propriétaire. Il se mit à penser aux paroles de Chocolove, au peu qu'il savait sur l'histoire de Ren. Ou peut-être en savait-il trop… ?

Le jeune homme sombre et taciturne qu'il côtoyait à son travail n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit gamin chaleureux de la vieille photographie qu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux. Un univers au complet les séparait. Qu'est-il arrivé à Ren depuis tout ce temps ?

À quand remontait le dernier sourire qui avait éclairé son visage?

De son doigt, il enleva la fine couche de poussière qui recouvrait la surface du verre. Le petit garçon de la photo continuait de sourire et Horohoro aurait tout donné pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

~xxxXXXxxx~

Ren déposa son sac et accrocha sa veste dans le casier minuscule qu'il partageait avec Horohoro. D'ailleurs, le manteau beige aux motifs étranges de ce dernier s'y trouvait déjà. Il vit également une paire de bottes et un sac en plastique qui contenait probablement son lunch. Le tout prenait plus du trois quart de la place, ce qui irritait vivement le Chinois. Tout en se changeant en uniforme de travail, il appréhendait les prochaines heures à venir.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre et Ren se retourna. Il vit Horohoro dans le cadre de porte. Pendant un moment qui semblait s'étirer, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent, sans rien dire. Ren trouvait que l'autre avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, l'expression indéchiffrable.

Et pendant qu'il s'affairait à boutonner sa chemise dans le but de sortir de la pièce le plus rapidement possible, il vit le regard de Horohoro glisser sur son torse dénudé. Les sourcils de ce dernier s'étaient légèrement froncés lorsqu'il aperçut la cicatrice béante qui traversait le devant du corps de celui d'en face, mais il ne dit rien. Et cela convenait parfaitement à Ren qui n'éprouvait aucune envie de faire la conversation. Surtout pas au sujet de son anatomie.

Néanmoins, une fois côte-à-côte, Ren se demanda s'il allait finalement lui dire quelque chose. Car ce silence était inhabituel. En temps normal, l'autre idiot aurait essayé de faire la conversation en commençant par un propos débile, comme toujours, même si cela avait le don d'exaspérer Ren au plus haut point. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait qu'un silence qui devenait de plus en plus étouffant. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela le dérangeait encore plus.

« Ren… »

L'interpellé se figea. Car Horohoro avait prononcé son nom avec tant de tendresse qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu fou. L'air devint soudainement irrespirable. Il releva lentement la tête. Une fois de plus, le regard qui accrocha le sien le fit chavirer, comme une épave au milieu d'une mer déchaînée. Ses grands yeux sombres semblaient traduire une immense tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais ils étaient aussi doux qu'un matin d'hiver. Ren ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'intelligible à dire. De toute façon, les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient partout dans sa tête l'empêchaient de penser.

Il y aurait tant de choses que Horohoro voulut lui dire, mais rien ne franchit ses lèvres durant ces secondes qui s'éternisaient. Il se mit face à Ren, sans cesser de le fixer. Ils étaient maintenant tellement proches que Horohoro pouvait sentir son odeur, cette odeur qui lui faisait perdre la tête, si proches qu'il pouvait entendre le rythme irrégulier de sa respiration qui se mêlait à la sienne. Un long frisson lui grimpa dans l'échine.

Décidément, c'était de pire en pire à chaque fois…

Car il vit sa main, sa propre main, se tendre vers l'avant et se poser sur la nuque de celui d'en face. Et sans attendre la réaction de l'autre, il l'attira contre lui et le ceintura de ses bras.

Horohoro sentait le café. Ou plutôt, sa chemise sentait le café. Mais au-delà de cette odeur si familière, Ren pouvait également percevoir quelque chose d'infiniment doux, une délectable subtilité qui lui rappelait la fin de l'automne et l'arrivée de l'hiver, les grands conifères et les premières neiges. Ren ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ces effluves qui lui calmaient l'esprit, par cette étreinte soudaine empreinte d'une immense chaleur qui lui brûlait le corps en entier. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il se sentait perdu… Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi il ne parvenait à se défaire de ces bras qui l'enlaçaient, à repousser ce jeune homme qui le tenait ainsi contre lui, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Peut-être en avait-il besoin, finalement, après toutes ces années…

Toutes ces années qui, sans crier gare, parasitaient à présent dans son esprit, assombrissant ses pensées. Une folle angoisse se mit à lui fourrager les entrailles. Ren se mordit la lèvre inférieure et finit par imposer une distance entre lui et l'autre. « …Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi... » lâcha-il d'une voix remarquablement calme, en prenant le soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

Horohoro le lâcha presque instantanément, le cœur battant soudainement très vite. Au-delà du profond mépris qui avait obscurci son regard, Horohoro crut déceler une autre émotion au fond de ses prunelles dorées. Une tristesse sans nom, une sombre mélancolie, avait vacillé une fraction de seconde insaisissable avant de se faire annihiler par les ténèbres.

Sa tête tournait très vite. Ce qui venait de se passer n'avait pas encore été enregistré dans son esprit brumeux. Et lorsque le déclic se fit, il rougit violemment. « Je… Je suis désolé… Je… Euh… Oh mon Dieu… » bafouilla-t-il, une main devant son visage brûlant de honte et d'incrédulité. Puis, il se sauva comme un voleur.

La porte claqua. Ren ferma les yeux. De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

~xxxXXXxxx~

« Votre commande, Monsieur… »

Horohoro déposa deux verres de lait et deux petits gâteaux aux fraises devant un grand homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés. Ce dernier leva ses yeux cernés du mouchoir sur lequel des dessins macabres y étaient griffonnés et remercia le serveur d'une voix très douce, ce qui contrastait parfaitement avec son allure et ses manières plutôt excentriques. Horohoro lui offrit un sourire un peu forcé et s'en alla rejoindre Chocolove derrière le comptoir qui préparait trois expressos.

« Il est encore là… » lui souffla Horohoro.

Chocolove scanna rapidement le Café du regard. « Le client un peu bizarre qui parle tout seul ? » s'enquit-il sur le même ton discret.

« Ouais... » Horohoro aida Chocolove à placer les petits verres sur un plateau. « T'as déjà vu les dessins qu'il fait ? »

Chocolove exagéra un frisson. « Ouais, j'ai vu… Un peu _dark_, tu ne trouves pas ? Y'a genre… des squelettes, des pierres tombales, pis même un chien-squelette… Moi, il m'fout les jetons, ce type. En plus, il commande toujours deux fois la même chose. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il a très faim ? » s'essaya Horohoro en replaçant son bandeau.

L'Afro-Américain secoua la tête, ce qui fit bouger sa boule afro d'une drôle de façon. « Il paraît que sa femme s'est fait assassiner lors d'un cambriolage… Mais il croit qu'elle vit encore sous forme d'esprit… Glauque, hein ? »

Avant même que Horohoro ne réponde, Yoh intervint dans la conversation. « Arrêtez les gars, il n'est pas si terrible que ça, vraiment… »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ? Toi aussi tu parles aux… -Chocolove roula les yeux et sortit la langue- …esprits ? »

Yoh éclata de rire. « Non, en fait, je…-Son regard alla de Chocolove à un point par-dessus son épaule- Ren ! »

Horohoro se figea dans son mouvement, une vague panique lui serra le ventre. Ce qui s'était passé plus tôt s'abattit sur lui et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il n'osait se retourner, de peur de croiser le regard de Ren et de perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait. _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce j'ai fais ? C'est quoi mon problème au juste ? Le prendre dans mes bras, comme ça, un mec en plus…_ _Merde, mais quel con ! Merde, merde, merde, merde, me-_

« Horohoro ? » Yoh passa une main devant le visage du serveur aux cheveux bleus, cherchant à le ramener à la réalité. « Il est cinq heures, Ren est là, tu peux aller manger… »

Horohoro hocha faiblement la tête, déglutit sa salive et fit volte-face.

Instantanément, sans même qu'il n'en ait conscience, ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Ren avec une fébrilité qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre. Qu'espérait-il y lire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et ce qu'il retrouva au fond de ses prunelles d'or ne fut que le reflet de son propre visage qui, trop rapidement, s'empourprait. Devait-il lui dire quelque chose ? Si oui, quoi ? Qu'il était désolé ? Qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit ? Qu'il avait perdu la tête ? Tout ça à la fois ? Devant Yoh et Chocolove qui les dévisageaient tous les deux en ce moment ?.,

Il se ressaisit à la dernière seconde. Il se trouvait plus sage de ne simplement rien dire et de faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. De toute façon, il avait la gorge trop sèche et le cœur trop serré pour tenter de se justifier. Horohoro pressa donc le pas et passa à côté de Ren, qui ne daigna même pas de lui accorder un regard, se contentant de garder les yeux fixes, la tête haute. Une fois la porte de la salle des employés fermée derrière lui, Horohoro s'y adossa avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol froid. Il se trouvait lamentable. Il porta ses mains devant son visage et pressa ses paumes sur ses paupières closes. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, nom de Dieu ?_

Lorsque Jun était revenue le voir ce matin, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui demander un changement d'horaire. Il s'était contenté de rire bêtement en prétextant avoir oublié ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui demander. Naturellement, Jun n'eut aucun mal à se laisser convaincre, lui laissant même savoir que si jamais il s'en rappelait, la porte de son bureau demeurait ouverte en tout temps.

En réalité, c'était cette vieille photographie qui, de toute évidence, l'avait tant secoué qu'il avait du mal à se reconnaître. Il ne voyait plus Ren comme un simple collègue de travail froid et désagréable… Car derrière ce masque de glace se cachait probablement un petit garçon au cœur en cendre qui n'arrivait plus à sourire. Et c'était cet enfant qu'il cherchait à réconforter, en le serrant ainsi dans ses bras.

Au-delà de ces pensées, le visage de Ren venait, s'en allait, revenait… et restait.

~xxxXXXxxx~

La semaine fut longue, mais le calendrier affichait enfin vendredi, ce qui ravit Horohoro lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin-là. Étant donné que son nom n'était pas inscrit à l'horaire du Café le Tigre d'Or, il avait passé la journée à paresser dans son lit, à jouer au nouveau jeu de snowboard qu'il s'était acheté le mois dernier et à attendre le retour de Lyserg tout en mettant de l'eau à chauffer, sachant que ce dernier se ferait du thé en rentrant. Puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu de la semaine, il s'était dit que cela lui ferait certainement plaisir. Il lui en avait même ramené de son lieu de travail.

Lorsqu'enfin Lyserg mit les pieds à l'appartement, Horohoro s'empressa de lui glisser un mot au sujet de la soirée chez Yoh. Il lui dit qu'il aimerait bien qu'ils y aillent ensemble et que cela pourrait être agréable. Lyserg se laissa convaincre et s'en alla enfiler des habits propres pour sortir. Il revint à la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

« Es-tu bien certain que je ne serai pas de trop, à cette soirée chez Yoh-kun… ? -Ah, merci !» Lyserg prit dans ses mains la tasse de thé au jasmin que Horohoro lui tendait.

« Y'a pas de problème, je t'assure. Yoh m'a dit que t'étais le bienvenu. Et pis, ça ne te fera pas de mal de sortir un peu ! Tu travailles tellement fort pour ton machin religieux que je ne t'ai presque pas vu de la semaine… » Horohoro prit une mine boudeuse, ce qui fit rire Lyserg.

« Ce dont je fais partie n'est _pas_ un « machin religieux », mais une fraternité universitaire, tenta d'expliquer l'Anglais. Nous organisons souvent des levées de fond pour aider des églises, mais ne va pas croire que je fais partie d'une secte ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Ce fut au tour de Horohoro d'éclater de rire. « J'sais bien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire l'association pour une raison que j'ignore… »

Lyserg sirota son thé à petites gorgées. « Il est vraiment délicieux ! -Ah, au fait, qui sera là ce soir ? »

Horohoro se gratta le menton, l'air pensif. « Chocolove et Jun-san seront certainement là parce que le Café ferme plus tôt ce soir... Euh… Sinon, Yoh m'a dit qu'il invitait souvent des amis à lui… »

« Ah, Jun-san sera là ? As-tu réussi à changer ton horaire, en fin de compte ? »

Horohoro fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, il avait complètement oublié. « Euh… Non… Pas vraiment, non… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Jun-san n'a pas voulu ? »

« En fait, je… C'est moi… »

Horohoro baissa les yeux en repensant à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt cette semaine. Depuis, il n'avait plus revu Ren qui, selon sa sœur, préparait d'importants travaux à remettre pour l'école. Et cela faisait bien son affaire puisqu'il avait l'impression que son cas empirait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui.

« Ah ! Tu t'es réconcilié avec Ren-kun ? » s'enquit Lyserg, les yeux brillants.

Durant ces quelques jours, Horohoro se surprit à penser à Ren de plus en plus souvent. Si bien qu'à la simple ouïe de son nom, il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre ridiculement vite.

« Pas tout à fait… En fait, je… J'aimerais bien, voilà. »

Décidément, il ne pouvait vraiment rien cacher à son colocataire qui, en déposant sa tasse vide, lui lança un regard interrogateur. « … Tu aimerais bien quoi ? »

« Bah, me réconcilier avec lui… »

« Vraiment ? » Lyserg haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis aussi soudainement ? »

« C'est une longue histoire… »

« Nous avons tout notre temps. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent, Lyserg enfila sa courte cape à carreaux et ils sortirent. Horohoro sortit une feuille froissée de sa poche sur laquelle les indications pour se rendre chez Yoh y étaient grossièrement dessinées et la donna à son ami. Doté d'un sens extraordinaire de l'orientation, Lyserg consulta le dessin maladroit et esquissa un sourire. Bien entendu, le chemin s'était tracé tout seul dans sa tête, ce qui valut une exclamation admirative de la part de Horohoro.

Pendant le trajet, celui-ci lui raconta tout. Ce qu'il avait découvert dans le bureau de sa patronne. Combien il s'était senti mal après. Les questions sans réponses qui le tourmentaient depuis. Il prit soin d'éviter la partie où il avait serré Ren dans ses bras. Malgré ses phrases plus ou moins cohérentes, Lyserg l'écoutait avec attention.

« Dans le fond, tu aimerais découvrir ce qui a bien pu se passer dans sa vie, je me trompe ? Après avoir vu une telle photo, je comprends que ça t'ait touché, voire intrigué, au point où ta curiosité en soit insatiable pour le moment. »

« … » Horohoro ne dit rien, cohérent envers lui-même.

« En réalité, il t'intéresse beaucoup, Ren-kun… » fit doucement Lyserg au bout d'un moment.

Horohoro s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du trottoir, le visage cramoisi. « Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Tu n'as rien compris ! »

Il avait crié plus de peur que de colère… De peur que Lyserg ait absolument tout compris, et ce, avant que lui-même ne comprenne ce qui se passait réellement avec ses propres sentiments.

Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était déjà le cas.

« Ne t'emballe pas, je ne vois pas où est le mal dans ça, Horohoro-kun. » dit simplement le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Horohoro aurait voulu que son colocataire développe sa pensée, mais il n'eut le courage de le lui demander. Ou d'entendre la réponse. Cela revenait au même.

Ils continuèrent donc de marcher un moment, en silence.

« Je me sens bizarre… Ce n'est pas normal de penser à un autre mec aussi souvent... marmonna Horohoro en jouant avec son bandeau. Fait chier… C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je me demande ce que j'ai, merde… »

Lyserg ne trouva rien à dire. Un sourire triste flottait sur ses lèvres rougies par le froid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Shaman King appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei, blablabla, oui, bon on a compris.**

**Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères pour cet énorme retard… mais je vous avais prévenus T_T…  
>Mon retour au Canada après deux mois au Japon fut plutôt occupé. J'ai passé le clair de mon temps à confectionner des cosplays afin de pouvoir les porter à Otakon (aux États-Unis) où j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Michael Sinternicklaas, le doubleur de Horohoro dans la série en anglais ! J'ai également été à Otakuthon, qui se situe dans ma ville :) Il y a eu également la grève étudiante au Québec qui a engendré un retour en classe plutôt chaotique pour moi, mais bon, passons…<br>Je reviens donc avec un cinquième chapitre de plus de 8000 mots qui, je l'espère, saura vous plaire étant donné le temps qu'il m'a pris pour l'écrire !**

**Merci infiniment pour tous les reviews que j'ai reçu ! Vos commentaires sont toujours très appréciés, surtout lorsque vous relevez toutes les subtilités que j'ai essayé de mettre çà et là dans mes chapitres ! Vous m'en voyez toujours agréablement surprise et j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire avec autant d'intérêt ! Mention spéciale à mon betareader pour son support inconditionnel et ses corrections… !**

**Bonne lecture, et… petit bonbon à la fin du chapitre )**

~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague… »

« C'est… C'est pourtant la bonne adresse… »

Une splendide demeure, qui avait tout l'air d'une auberge japonaise, se dressait devant les visages ébahis de Horohoro et Lyserg. Ce dernier consulta encore une fois le morceau de papier que lui avait donné son colocataire un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. D'ailleurs, sur la plaque en bois, le nom « Asakura » y était soigneusement gravé.

« J'y crois pas… marmonna Horohoro en s'approchant de l'entrée. Ce fainéant… Il vit vraiment dans cette baraque ?! Il chie de l'argent ou quoi ?! »

Là-dessus, Horohoro étira le bras vers la sonnette, mais son geste fut brusquement interrompu par l'ouverture violente de la porte et l'ombre en furie qui en sortit. Bien entendu, l'impact était inévitable. Avec une impression de déjà-vu, Horohoro se sentit projeté à l'arrière lorsqu'on lui assena un coup directement dans l'estomac. Son pied accrocha une dalle en pierre et il perdit l'équilibre. Lyserg eut tout juste le temps de se tasser sur le côté que les deux jeunes hommes s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le sol à ses pieds, sens dessus dessous.

« Aïïïe… C'était… quoi ça… - Woah ! » En ouvrant les yeux, Horohoro se retrouva nez à nez avec une pique violacée. Puis, un visage familier vint rencontrer le sien. Son cœur fit un bond périlleux dans sa poitrine. Une chose était sûre il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver de nouveau dans cette position ambigüe en si peu de temps…

« R-Ren… ? » bredouilla-t-il, penaud.

« Qu- » commença l'autre en le dévisageant.

Un peu maladroitement, Ren se releva de Horohoro et épousseta ses vêtements en pestant silencieusement. L'autre, toujours assis par terre, continuait à dévisager la silhouette devant lui. Ren était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate vert sombre et de shorts noirs, ainsi que d'un veston jaune qui faisait ressortir ses yeux de la même couleur. Tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un uniforme scolaire, en particulier le blason sur sa poitrine symbolisant ce qu'il croyait être un phœnix. Puis, ses yeux croisèrent le regard accusateur de Ren qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

« P-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?! s'écria Horohoro sur la défensive. C'est toi qui m'as foncé dessus ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'ailleurs ?! Tu pourrais au moins t'exc- »

« C'est toi qui était dans mon chemin, imbécile ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Je te signale que t'as manqué de me crever l'œil avec tes cheveux bizarres! »

« Hmph, ridicule ! Est-ce que tu t'es regardé, porc-épic ?! Et puis, tu étais seulement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ! »

« Quoi ?! Comment je pouvais le savoir que… Si j'aurais su que t'étais pour me tomber dessus-… ! »

« Si « _j'avais_ » ! »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

« Ça… Ça suffit…! Horohoro-kun, relève-toi… Tu n'as rien de cassé ? »

Il en avait presque oublié la présence de Lyserg qui s'était empressé de venir à son aide. Il s'excusa un peu piteusement auprès de son ami et au même moment, une autre voix se fit entendre. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tapage devant chez m- Tiens ? Boroboro ! Ren ! Et… Lyserg, c'est bien ça? »

Trois têtes se retournèrent simultanément. Yoh, les mains pleines de sacs de courses, regarda ses invités à tour de rôle, indifférent à l'ambiance électrisante qui s'était installée. Lyserg profita de ce détournement d'attention pour lui donner un coup de main. « Oui, c'est bien ça, acquiesça-t-il en prenant deux sacs pleins. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

« Ravi de te compter parmi nous ce soir, enchaîna Yoh, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Eh bien, ne restons pas plantés là, la soirée ne fait que- »

« Pas pour moi, coupa Ren d'un ton sec. Je me casse. »

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

« De un, parce que ton crétin d'ami à la coupe banane est là, et de deux… »

Ren leva la tête et décocha un regard hautain à Horohoro qui du serrer les dents pour ne pas proférer des insanités. Comment avait-il pu imaginer pendant quelques secondes qu'il pourrait se réconcilier avec cet individu borné ? Tout cela lui semblait parfaitement ridicule à cet instant précis.

« Dommage… bouda Yoh en scrutant le visage de Ren. Moi qui avais pris la peine de commander du chinois pour emporter de ton restaurant favori… » Il leva un sac duquel s'échappait une délicieuse odeur.

« Tsh… » Ren croisa les bras, le regard évitant. « Ce… Ce n'était pas la peine de- »

« J'ai cru bon de ramener du lait aussi… Ah la la… Quel idiot je fais… » Yoh soupira dramatiquement, le regard au loin. S'en suivi un petit silence où tous dévisagèrent Ren avec intérêt.

« … J-J'ai compris ! N'en rajoute pas ! » explosa ce dernier, vaincu. Sur ces mots, il leur tourna le dos et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'intérieur de la maison, non sans un début d'embarras rougissant ses joues. « J'espère pour toi que le repas est encore chaud ! » cria-t-il avant que la porte ne claque.

Lyserg laissa échapper un rire discret, plutôt amusé par ce qui venait de se passer. « Eh bien… Ça n'a pas été bien difficile de le convaincre… »

Yoh hocha la tête en souriant à son tour. « Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Ren aussi enthousiaste. C'est ça qui est mignon chez lui. »

Horohoro, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'arrivée de Yoh, vociféra : « Mignon ?! _Mignon ?!_ Ce n'est qu'un gamin arrogant et capricieux ! »

« En fait… commença Yoh en ignorant complètement Horohoro, j'ai menti pour le lait… » Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un porte-monnaie qu'il fourra dans la main de ce dernier. « Il devrait y en avoir assez pour 3 bouteilles là-dedans… Y'a un combini à deux pas d'ici. Prends cette rue, tourne au coin, marche sur environ 450 mètres, tourne à gauche et tu devrais le- »

« Woh, pas si vite ! riposta Horohoro. Pourquoi c'est moi qui- Hé, c'est… c'est vraiment pas juste ! »

« Tu seras gentil… » lança simplement Yoh en entraînant Lyserg par le bras.

« A-Attendez un peu ! »

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut que les éclats de rire de Yoh et Lyserg avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.

~xxxXXXxxx~

Une fois les trois bouteilles de lait payées, Horohoro se dépêcha à retourner sur ses pas en maugréant à voix basse. Heureusement pour lui, le soleil se couchait lentement et l'air s'était un peu réchauffé. Les rues étaient calmes, presque vides. Il prit de grandes respirations et cela le détendit peu à peu. Il leva les yeux et prit le temps de regarder autour de lui, constatant combien les maisons étaient larges, imposantes, comparé au quartier dans lequel se situait son modeste appartement. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de tourner en rond, mais rapidement, il retrouva la gigantesque habitation aux allures d'auberge traditionnelle qui se découpait au loin dans la douce agonie du ciel. Il accéléra le pas. Il n'avait pas envie de rater le début de ce qui promettait d'être tout un festin.

Puis, de nulle part, une voix haut-perchée le tira de ses fantaisies gastronomiques : « Eh, je te connais toi… ! »

Horohoro s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la route, leva la tête, haussa un sourcil, regarda à gauche, puis à droite, et derrière, l'air de plus en plus confus,…

« En bas, crétin ! »

Il baissa la tête pour y trouver un tout petit bonhomme d'à peine un mètre qui le dévisageait avec de larges yeux. Ses cheveux, d'un blond sable, encadraient un visage tout rond qui lui était étrangement familier.

« M-Manta ! » s'écria Horohoro lorsqu'il reconnut finalement celui qui avait été son tuteur en mathématiques.

« Bingo ! »

En effet, suite à ses nombreux échecs la session passée, le professeur principal lui avait assigné un tuteur personnel afin de l'aider à passer à travers ses examens futurs. Ce même tuteur qui se trouvait à présent sous son nez, vêtu d'une veste bleu ciel avec des ailes d'ange imprimées dans le dos et une auréole sur le dessus du capuchon. Horohoro se souvenait encore des heures interminables qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie à essayer de comprendre des formules et des théorèmes de plus en plus complexes. Malgré son support inconditionnel, il avait malheureusement continué à accumuler les mauvaises notes… Un début de migraine le guettait à la simple pensée de peut-être devoir recommencer ces cours de tutorat dès la session prochaine. Il s'efforça de ne plus y penser.

« Quelle coïncidence ! Que fais-tu dans le coin ? » demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Manta en dehors des heures de cours, sans son encyclopédie ou son ordinateur portable sous le bras.

« Je m'en allais à la soirée d'un de mes amis… répondit l'autre en faisant un mouvement de tête vers là où devait être sa destination. Et toi ? »

« Tiens, c'est marrant… Je faisais exactement la même chose... » Il imita son geste. Il y eut un drôle de silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent dans la même direction, soit vers la maison de Yoh.

« Se pourrait-il que… Non… » marmonna Manta en se grattant la tête.

« Asakura Yoh… ? » risqua Horohoro.

« QUOI ? C'est pas vrai ! »

« Attends… sans déconner ?! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en prenant la même direction, Horohoro marchant d'un pas rapide et Manta trottant à côté de lui. « Quel drôle de hasard, quand même ! D'où est-ce que tu connais Yoh-kun ? s'enquit celui-ci. Sans vouloir te vexer, je le connais depuis un sacré bail et je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu parler de toi… »

« Ah, en fait, j'me suis fait engager tout récemment là où il travaille… Au Café le Tigre d'Or… » précisa son interlocuteur.

« T'es sérieux ? C'est toi qui remplace Ryu-san alors ! »

« Fort probablement… Est-ce qu'il a vraiment quitté son poste à cause de… de… Enfin… »

« À cause de Ren ? Ouais, et je pense que j'aurais fait pareil à sa place. »

Horohoro se gratta le menton. « Je dois t'avouer être un peu curieux là… Que s'est-il passé exactement…? »

« Ryu-san doit être déjà chez Yoh-kun... Je ne veux surtout pas te gâcher le plaisir de constater par toi-même ce qui l'a poussé à démissionner ! Je te donne un indice : Ren avait un couteau dans les mains lorsque c'est arrivé. »

Horohoro déglutit bruyamment sa salive. _Note à moi-même : éviter de mettre Ren de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il est en possession d'une arme blanche… _

En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'entrée. La sonnette retentit et la porte s'ouvrit sur une très jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds tenus en place par un foulard écarlate. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire toute simple et un long collier de perles reposait sur son cou mince. Malgré son air glacial et désintéressé, Horohoro sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il la trouvait plutôt mignonne… ce qui était plutôt rassurant compte tenu de son comportement ces derniers temps.

Manta la salua en premier. « Ah, bonsoir Anna-san ! On s'est croisés en chemin… Je te présente Hor- »

« Peu importe, trancha-t-elle, visiblement irritée. J'ai des choses à faire. Je vous avertis si je reviens et que c'est le chaos, je vous tue. Une dernière chose tout ce que vous consommez ici, vous le payez de votre poche. »

Sur ces mots, la dénommée Anna planta son regard perçant dans les yeux de Horohoro. Ce dernier recula instinctivement et avalant sa salive. _C'est… C'est qui au juste ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je me laisse intimider par une… fille ?!_ Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce fût, Yoh intervint.

« Allons, Anna… Je te promets que tout se passera bien… » fit-il en lui adressant un sourire.

« Hmph. Dans le cas contraire, ta mort sera lente et pénible. » déclara-t-elle avec un calme effrayant avant de sortir.

Horohoro, un peu secoué, s'approcha discrètement de Yoh. « D-Dis donc, elle a un sacré caractère, ta sœur… »

Yoh se massa les tempes en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux. « Ce… Ce n'est pas ma- »

« Je ne suis pas la sœur de Yoh, mais sa fiancée. Garde-toi bien ça dans la tête. » La réplique d'Anna avant que la porte se referme eut le même effet qu'un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête de Horohoro. Fiancée ?_ Fiancée ?! Il vit seul dans cette énorme baraque avec sa… sa fiancée ?! _

Il lui suffisait d'une seconde pour que son cerveau de célibataire endurci se mette en mode cinéma. Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer Yoh en compagnie de cette jeune femme, courant avec candeur dans un grand pré verdoyant à perte de vue, main dans la main, les cheveux dans le vent, seuls au monde, leurs silhouettes enlacées se découpant dans un coucher de soleil d'une beauté rare-… _Vraiment… trop… injuste !_

Horohoro retira ses chaussures en grognant de façon plus ou moins cohérente. « Ils… Ils ont mon âge… Et moi qui n'a même pas de copine… Et lui… Fiancée… C'est tellement… Je suis si jaloux… Je… J'veux une copine… »

Depuis le collège, ses rares fréquentations ne duraient que quelques semaines tout au plus. Tantôt trop timide et hésitant, tantôt trop impulsif et maladroit, il n'avait jamais vraiment été habile avec les filles. Si bien qu'il avait plus ou moins laissé tomber la recherche acharnée d'une relation stable avec une représentante de la gente féminine, optant plutôt pour l'attente d'une rencontre favorable. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'envie lorsque ses amis proches s'affichaient avec une jolie jeune fille…

Avant que l'abattement ne le gagne, Horohoro suivit l'hôte des lieux et son invité jusqu'au grand salon. Mis à part Ren qui était installé à la table basse, tout lui portait à croire qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Il trouvait cela étrange puisque Manta lui avait dit plus tôt que Ryu était déjà là… Et Lyserg également... non ?

Juste au moment où Horohoro voulut poser la question à voix haute, on entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et son colocataire en sortir accompagné d'un grand homme affublé d'un complet digne des années 70. C'était bien la première fois que Horohoro voyait un tel accoutrement. Et bien entendu, la banane qui lui servait de coupe de cheveux n'avait pas échappé à son regard. Il réalisa par le fait même qu'elle semblait être… _tranchée ?_

« Ha ha ha… Beeen… Euh… L'erreur est humaine, hein ! » riait l'homme nerveusement, un bras autour des épaules de Lyserg.

Horohoro s'approcha prestement et tira ce dernier par la manche. « Eh, c'était les toilettes, ça, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans les chiottes avec un autre mec… ?! » Devant le regard noir que lui adressa son colocataire, il crut comprendre. « Ah, ne me dis pas que… qu'il pensait que… ? »

« … que j'étais une fille, oui. » compléta sèchement Lyserg avant de soupirer.

« Enfin, oublions ça ! » proposa l'étranger à la coupe banane en riant, toujours un peu gêné. Puis, il s'adressa à Horohoro « Toi… Tu dois être… Le nouvel employé du Café ? »

_Oui, celui qui a pris ta place parce que de toute évidence, Ren ne t'a pas manqué… _voulut répondre l'intéressé en jetant un coup d'œil à ce qui jadis devait être une fière coupe inspirée de la star du rock, Elvis Presley. Il ne put se retenir de pouffer, ce qui attisa la colère de l'autre. « HÉ ! Je t'interdis de rire ! _Boroboro_ ! »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ?! » répliqua Horohoro du tac au tac.

Le reste de leur querelle se perdit dans le vacarme provoqué par l'apparition de Chocolove, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, les bras chargés de bouteilles de saké.

~xxxXXXxxx~

Avec l'aide de Yoh et Manta, Ryu s'était tout de suite mis à la tâche laborieuse de préparer un gigantesque plateau de sushis, dont la moitié fut dévoré en un temps record à peine après avoir été servi. Dans l'heure qui avait suivi, l'alcool avait coulé à flots dans les verres, enflammant les conversations et l'ambiance par le fait même. Des miettes de nourriture, des taches de sauce soya, des assiettes sales accumulées, de l'alcool renversé,… bref, un bordel inimaginable recouvrait presque entièrement la table autour de laquelle tous s'étaient installés.

Et tandis que Chocolove décapsulait une énième bouteille de saké, Ren se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, loin du confort de son domicile, dans une soirée aux allures festives qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il soupira en silence. Déjà, sa sœur lui avait envoyé un message texte un peu plus tôt, lui informant qu'elle ne pourrait être présente ce soir. Bien sûr, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle avait bien mieux à faire de ses soirées… Ensuite, le prochain bus ne passerait pas avant une heure et demie. Et finalement, il était là, à endurer des bribes de bavardages insipides, bruyantes et sans aucun intérêt qui fusaient çà et là autour de la table. Heureusement pour lui, le repas que Yoh avait ramené s'était avéré tout à fait délicieux.

Ren leva lentement les yeux. En face de lui, Horohoro essayait d'enfoncer un cinquième sushi dans sa bouche déjà pleine, jetant des coups d'œil fébriles à Chocolove qui en faisait de même. Yoh, un verre de saké à la main, encourageait avec ardeur les deux bouffons dans leur ridicule concours de « qui-peut-contenir-le-plus-de-sushis-dans-sa-bouche-sans-en-échapper-une-miette ». Grotesque.

Au bout de la table, ce pauvre Lyserg tentait désespérément de repousser les avances d'un Ryu qui avait visiblement déjà trop bu. Quant à Manta, la tête appuyée contre la table, il devait s'être simplement évanoui.

Son regard revint sur Horohoro. Ren sentit son sang bouillir intérieurement. Comment ce crétin pouvait faire- non, _osait_ faire comme si de rien n'était alors que lui… Il se massa les tempes.

Depuis ce moment où, dans la salle des employés, il l'avait serré contre lui, il n'avait cessé d'y penser. De penser à ses bras, à sa poigne ferme, à son odeur, son odeur enivrante de caféine à demi masquée par un accord de senteurs hivernales, puis à sa voix, sa voix qui avait prononcé son nom comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant, avec autant de douceur que la caresse d'un papillon… Il n'avait cessé de penser à _lui._

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait pas d'explication qui tenait la route. Et lui… Lui qui avait le culot de faire comme si de rien n'était, de s'empiffrer comme un porc, de rire aux éclats et de continuer à vivre son quotidien banal…

Qu'est-ce qui occupait son esprit lorsqu'il l'avait enlacé ainsi ?

Et à quoi avait-il pensé une fois seul par la suite ?

… _S'en souvenait-il seulement ?_

Ren foudroya Horohoro du regard, même si l'intéressé était beaucoup trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui. Et malgré ses tentatives vaines de ne plus y penser, cette chaleur inconnue qui l'avait saisi tout entier alors qu'il était dans ses bras le dégoûtait autant que la nourriture remâchée que venait de régurgiter Chocolove.

Que se serait-il passé s'il ne l'avait pas repoussé ? Que se serait-il passé s'il l'avait… _laissé faire_ ?

Laissé faire quoi au juste ?...

Avant que ses pensées ne divaguent trop loin, la voix bruyante de Horohoro se fit entendre, le ramenant sur Terre. « Eh, Yoh ! Maintenant que j'y pense, va falloir tu m'expliques comment ça s'fait que tu vis dans cette énorme baraque avec ta fiancée ! » lança-t-il, la bouche pleine.

« Ouais, j'me suis toujours posé la question moi aussi ! enchaîna Chocolove en s'essuyant sur la manche de son chandail. Vivre seul avec une fille… La belle vie, quoi ! » Il fit un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendus que Yoh s'empressa de chasser.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! fit ce dernier en balayant l'air d'une main. En fait, c'est une ancienne auberge qui a passé au feu. Il y a eu des victimes et tout et il y aurait même des rumeurs comme quoi c'est hanté, mais bon… Je ne- »

« Encore des histoires de fantômes ! » hurla Chocolove, les deux mains plaquées sur chaque côté de son visage, la bouche grande ouverte, visiblement éméché.

« -crois pas tellement à ces histoires-là … compléta Yoh. Et puis, pour Anna, ce n'est pas… Enfin, comment dire… Ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous pensez… Enfin, vous avez bien vu son caractère… Et puis- »

« N'empêche ! Moi je n'ai jamais eu de copine ! » se plaignit Horohoro en abaissant son poing sur la table.

_Et voilà, c'est reparti, _songea Ren, découragé, en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de sa main. Depuis le début de la soirée, ce crétin n'avait cessé de geindre sur sa vie amoureuse, chialant à qui voulait l'entendre combien il aimerait avoir une copine, petite, mignonne et gentille… Vraiment pathétique.

D'un autre côté, Ren trouvait cela plutôt curieux que Horohoro soit célibataire. Il avait beau être un crétin irrécupérable de cinq ans d'âge mental, il ne pouvait nier qu'il possédait un_ quelque chose _qui le rendait… … _attirant_ ? Il ne saurait dire si c'était ses grands yeux onyx ou encore son physique d'athlète, mais il était loin d'être laid. En fait, il avait tout pour plaire. D'ailleurs, si une simple étreinte lui avait fait tant d'effet, il n'osait imaginer comment une fille aurait réagi à sa place...

… _Mais bordel, à quoi je pense ?! _

« Et toi, Ren, les filles ça ne t'intéresse pas ? »

Ren leva les yeux, à la fois surpris et gêné, incapable de déterminer qui avait posé la question puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment suivi la conversation. Tous le dévisageaient avec curiosité, surtout Horohoro qui avait même déposé son verre de saké sur la table. Et avant même que Ren ne puisse répondre, Yoh lança :

« Bien sûr que ça l'intéresse, vu comment il a la cote ! »

Malgré lui, Ren sentit son visage s'empourprer. « La ferme! C'est complètement rid- »

« Inutile de le nier ! Les filles passent leur temps à me poser des questions sur toi, au Café… Comme cette rousse, celle qui est toujours accompagnée de ses deux copines, qui voulait savoir quel était ton genre de fille, si t'avais une petite amie, et tout et tout… » bouda Horohoro en se servant un autre verre d'alcool.

« Quoi ?! » explosa Ren alors que les autres riaient.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait dû s'en douter. C'est vrai que cette rousse venait souvent pendant ses heures de travail et, franchement, à voir comment ses grands yeux améthyste brillaient d'une lueur vive à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui, ne serait-ce que pour passer une commande, nul besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qu'elle avait vraisemblablement un faible pour lui. Seulement, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de fille…

_Ah bon, parce que tu as un genre de fille, maintenant_… semblait narguer une petite voix dans sa tête.

Ren émit un soupir à peine audible. À bien y penser, il n'avait ni le temps, ni la tête à… _ça_. Peu importe ce que « ça » représentait réellement.

Il y songerait lorsque sera venu le temps pour lui de fonder une famille et ainsi faire perdurer son nom et son histoire à travers les siècles à venir.

…Tout compte fait, il préférait ne pas y penser du tout.

En réalité, il serait faux de dire qu'il n'avait jamais considéré l'idée. Malgré les apparences, il n'était tout de même pas fait de marbre! Mais à voir aller ceux de son âge, « ça » ne leur apportait qu'un bonheur éphémère, chimérique, en plus de les rendre complètement stupides, égoïstes, aveugles. Mieux valait pour lui de ne pas s'encombrer de tels sentiments futiles et insignifiants. Et dans ce monde où régnait la loi du plus fort, l'égarement lui était interdit. Sous toutes les formes possibles.

Son visage s'était rembruni, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte. Lorsque Ren leva la tête de nouveau, la conversation semblait avoir pris une autre tournure.

« … Arrête ça, j't'ai dit que je… que c'est vraiment dérangeant ! » fit Chocolove en lançant un regard désapprobateur dans la direction de Ryu.

« Quoi encore ? » s'enquit ce dernier, confus.

« Comment tu… Comment tu lui colles au cul ! » Chocolove pointa Lyserg du doigt. « T'es gay ou quoi ?! »

En effet, depuis que Ryu avait fait la connaissance du jeune Anglais, il ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde. Et ce, même après avoir appris la vérité sur son identité sexuelle. Ren jeta un regard à Lyserg, dont le visage venait de virer à l'écarlate, qui tentait faiblement de repousser le bras de Ryu autour de ses épaules. Quant à ce dernier, un drôle de sourire étirait ses lèvres. « Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas de problème à être gay pour lui, en tout cas… »

Chocolove poussa une exclamation sonore avant que les traits de son visage ne se tordent en une expression crispée. « Mais… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête ?! »

Manta, qui venait d'émerger des limbes de l'inconscience, marmonna une faible protestation. « Oh, il peut bien foutre c'qu'il veut avec qui il veut, hein… On s'en fiche, c'est sa vie après tout… »

« Ils… Ils n'ont qu'à s'trouver une chambre d'hôtel, d'abord ! Parce que moi, voir quelque chose d'aussi- »

« D'aussi quoi, hein ?! J'te permets pas d'insulter mon petit Lyserg ! Et pis, t'as qu'à- »

« Ça… Ça suffit ! Je ne suis pas « ton petit Lyserg » ! »

« … -dégueulasse ! Franchement, _entre mecs_ ! Vous n'avez pas un peu h- »

« …-regarder ailleurs si ça te dérange tant ! Et pis, pour ton information, je- »

« Oh, qu'est-ce que ça change dans ta vie, hein ?! Laisse-le donc faire ce qu'il-… »

« Bordel, c'est pas bientôt fini, ces conneries ?! On dirait une bande d'ani- »

« Ça vous dit d'aller dans le onsen ? »

La cacophonie causée par les différentes voix qui protestaient, hurlaient et se chamaillaient cessa aussitôt suite à la proposition de Yoh. Et avant même que Ren ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passait, la salle à manger se vida presque aussitôt, tous s'étant rués vers le grand bain intérieur que la demeure de Yoh possédait.

~xxxXXXxxx~

La petite pièce qui servait de vestiaire était vide lorsque Horohoro y entra. À voir les paniers individuels débordant de vêtements en désordre, il conclut que les autres s'étaient déjà changés, prêts à entrer dans le bain. D'ailleurs, il pouvait entendre leurs voix en provenance de la pièce d'à-côté, là où se trouvait le onsen. À son tour, il retira son t-shirt, ses chaussettes, puis ses jeans, qu'il plaça un peu n'importe comment dans un petit panier prévu à cet effet. Il se saisit d'une serviette plutôt courte sur une pile qu'il noua autour de son bassin avant d'enlever son caleçon.

C'est à ce moment précis que Ren décida de rentrer dans la pièce, provoquant le malaise le plus inconfortable que Horohoro n'eut jamais connu. Ce dernier, rougissant et muet de honte, ramassa son caleçon par terre qu'il fourra dans le panier, tout en s'assurant nerveusement que sa serviette tenait bien en place. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'échangèrent une parole. Du coin de l'œil, Horohoro, le cœur battant à folle allure, observa attentivement celui qui n'avait cessé d'occuper ses pensées depuis un moment déjà. Même s'il avait fait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Et l'idée d'être seul dans la même pièce que lui à l'instant ne lui plaisait pas. Mais pas du tout.

En fait, depuis ce moment où, prit d'une impulsion inexplicable, il l'avait attiré dans ses bras, il s'était mis à redouter la prochaine occasion où il serait seul avec lui. D'ailleurs, il était bien reconnaissant que l'autre n'ait pas encore cherché à le confronter sur la question. Car même s'il assumait pleinement son acte ambigu, cela ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'il avait une justification plausible et acceptable à fournir.

En présence des autres, il n'était pas bien difficile de distraire ses pensées, surtout avec Chocolove et Yoh qui semblaient être prêts à faire la fête à n'importe quelle heure de la journée… Mais Dieu savait quel genre d'imbécillité il pourrait faire s'il devait à nouveau se retrouver à proximité de Ren. Et il était là, éméché et nu comme un ver -si ce n'était que de la serviette qui peinait à cacher ce qui devait être caché-, feignant une indifférence qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Ren s'approcha des paniers, en choisit un au hasard, puis commença par détacher lentement sa cravate en la faisant glisser entre ses doigts fins. Puis, il enleva son veston, qu'il plia soigneusement avant de le ranger. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de la ceinture, qu'il retira d'un mouvement sec. Si au début, Horohoro ne faisait que l'observer à la dérobée, à présent, il le scrutait carrément avec une attention déplacée, proche de l'indécence. Et il le savait. Il le savait pertinemment et n'arrivait quand même pas à détourner le regard, comme hypnotisé, paralysé.

_À quoi je joue, bordel… Mater un autre gars comme ça, j'suis pas mieux qu'un sale pervers… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, nom de Dieu… _

Et si la présence de Horohoro à moitié dévêtu le gênât de quelconque manière, Ren n'en montra aucun signe apparent puisqu'il commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec une lenteur presque calculée. Comme s'il cherchait à déceler, voire à provoquer une réaction quelconque chez l'autre…

Et pendant qu'il s'exécutait, il devinait ses yeux, hésitants, incertains, qui hasardaient dans sa direction. Puis très vite, il put sentir la caresse brûlante de son regard d'encre qui coulait sur son cou, ses épaules, son torse, son ventre, partout sur son corps…

De temps en temps, il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs au jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui, à chaque fois, détournait la tête sans le moindre effort de discrétion.

Et lorsque finalement Ren fit glisser sa chemise délicatement sur ses épaules, Horohoro ressentit une chaleur se propager dans sa poitrine, gagner son bas-ventre, dominer son être en entier. Une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que lui avait procuré le saké quelques instants plus tôt. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il jurerait que celui en face pouvait l'entendre.

Ce corps parfait, à la peau laiteuse et au torse déchiré par une cicatrice béante le faisait réagir d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner.

Car ce n'était plus ses yeux qui le déshabillaient du regard, c'était ses mains… Ses mains qui retiraient complètement sa chemise et qui caressaient ses épaules blanches, son torse dénudé, sa longue cicatrice mystérieuse, ses mains qui parcouraient le symbole éternel dans son dos musclé, jusqu'à la naissance des fesses, puis ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui l'embrassait, là dans le cou, derrière les oreilles, sur les clavicules, sa poitrine, il voulait sentir son sang chaud battre sous sa peau, goûter à chaque parcelle de son corps, se perdre dans son odeur, jusqu'à en devenir fou, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas…

Et lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Ren, il eut la certitude que ce dernier connaissait tout de ses pensées sordides, de ses intentions impures, qu'il avait lu en lui comme un livre ouvert.

« … Horohoro? »

L'onde de chaleur qui lui empoigna instantément le creux des reins eut le même effet qu'une alarme dans sa tête. Dans des gestes maladroits et désorganisés, Horohoro se saisit d'une deuxième serviette sur la pile qu'il fourra entre ses deux jambes dans la tentative vaine de cacher son érection. Il ouvrit violemment la porte coulissante qui séparait les vestiaires du onsen, et sans même prendre le temps de se doucher, il sauta à pieds joints dans le bassin d'eau chaude sous les cris et protestations des autres. Il s'immergea jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que sa tête qui dépassait. Insensible aux réprimandes de ses pairs, il serra les paupières et les dents, souhaitant disparaître dans les immenses volutes de vapeur blanche qui s'élevaient autour de lui.

_Bordel de merde, quel crétin je suis… Un crétin pervers et dérangé, mais sans aucun doute un crétin fini…_

~xxxXXXxxx~

La porte coulissante qui menait au jardin se referma doucement derrière Ren. Une fois dehors, il prit une grande bouffée d'air. Décidément, les festivités n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Il s'installa sur le engawa sans faire de bruit et balança ses pieds dans le vide. Au-delà des voix étouffées en provenance de l'auberge, le silence de la nuit eut vite fait d'agir sur ses nerfs tendus. Car de toute évidence, les miracles que procuraient habituellement les bains chauds n'eurent aucun effet bénéfique sur lui ce soir-là. Un soupir lourd de questionnements s'échappa de ses lèvres et se perdit dans la nuit.

Le jeune homme se laissa bercer par le faible grésillement des insectes nocturnes et la brise fraîche qui secouait les branches. Très vite, il se détendit. Enfin.

Il finit par poser son regard doré sur le splendide jardin japonais qui s'offrait à lui, simplement éclairé par le clair de lune. La beauté des grappes de fleurs encore timides, dispersées çà et là, était à couper le souffle. Cela lui rappelait vaguement le petit jardin dans sa ville natale où il avait l'habitude de jouer avec sa sœur lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Malheureusement, le bruit de la porte coulissante qui s'ouvrit brusquement derrière lui mit fin à son unique moment de sérénité de la soirée. Ren se retourna pour voir un Horohoro au visage rouge tituber vers lui. Il ravala deux ou trois jurons.

« Reeen~ »

L'interpellé planta un regard assassin dans les yeux hagard de celui qui venait de se laisser choir à sa gauche. « … Va-t'en », dit-il d'un ton tranchant, mais sans grande conviction. Horohoro l'ignora et s'installa en tailleur sur le engawa. « Sois pas si dur avec moiii… J'avais juste… besoin de… de prendre un peu d'air frais… » Sa voix sonnait enrouée sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Sans aucun doute, il s'en était resservi après le onsen.

_Le onsen…_ Ren ferma les yeux en repensant aux évènements qui s'étaient passés plus tôt. La pudeur n'avait jamais été son souci principal. Il avait toujours été imperméable aux regards curieux, perplexes, dédaigneux, parfois admiratifs, qui se posaient sur son corps dénudé lorsqu'il se changeait après ses entraînements. Mais la façon dont Horohoro l'avait regardé…

_Faut dire que je l'ai un peu cherché… _songea-t-il tout bas, non sans un sentiment de honte. Maintenant encore, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui avait pris. De la simple provocation ? Dans quel but ? Et pourquoi ?

Pour se donner l'illusion de contrôle… ? Car après tout, il était forcé d'admettre que, depuis quelques temps, rien de bon ne se passait lorsque cet imbécile était dans les parages. Lui qui avait toujours possédé un _self-control_ irréprochable se trouvait submergé par des émotions troubles et incompréhensibles. Des émotions inutiles qui rendaient les humains faible et vulnérable.

Mais pendant ces longues minutes où Horohoro l'avait littéralement dévoré du regard, Ren s'était sentit en parfait contrôle de lui-même, de ses actions, mais surtout, de l'effet qu'il exerçait sur le jeune Japonais. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas l'autre qui semait le désordre dans son esprit, mais bien Ren qui le menait par le bout du nez. Et il réalisa de façon complètement puérile que cela ne lui avait pas déplu.

Il ressentit de longs frissons rien qu'à y repenser. Plus que de l'admiration, une lueur torve, animale, s'était consumé dans le fond de ses yeux sombres qui, soudainement, lui avaient rappelé ceux d'un loup affamé. Et le temps de se demander si ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, Horohoro s'était rué vers le bain sans demander son reste. Un flash traversa son train de pensée.

_Cette lueur dans son regard… Se pourrait-il que ce soit du… _désir_ ? _

« Ahh~! » Horohoro étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête. « Ah, ce qu'on est bien ici ! » Il se mit à rire, complètement insouciant.

_Non… Non. Ça n'a aucun sens. Pas entre deux gars. Pas entre lui et moi. _

Ren soupira en silence sans lui accorder plus d'attention, à la fois frustré et honteux d'être assailli par de telles idées. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne s'échangèrent aucun mot. Le jeune Chinois serra les poings, les dents serrées. En réalité, il aurait voulu lui dire un tas de choses. Mais une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres.

_Qu'attends-tu de moi… ?_

Mais il ne dit rien. De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Se laisser troubler par si peu… Ren secoua la tête. De toute façon, un simple coup d'œil à l'autre suffisait pour dire qu'il n'était pas en état d'aligner plus de trois mots de façon cohérente. C'était à se demander s'il gardait un souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Et pis… Et pis j'avais envie… d'être avec toi » fit Horohoro au bout d'un moment.

Car forcément, pour dire de telles conneries… _Attends, quoi ?_

Ren le considéra avec une condescendance appuyée. Du venin lui brûlait la gorge, mais il serrait ses lèvres tellement fort qu'aucun son ne les franchit. Se rendait-il seulement compte de l'effet que ses mots avaient sur lui ? Peu probable, puisque lui-même avait du mal à l'admettre. Admettre qu'il était le premier à faire réagir son corps et son cœur de façon incontrôlable.

« Arrête tes conneries, Horohoro. »

« Mais… Je… Je le pense… vrai… vraiment. »

Ren se tourna vers Horohoro, qui lui offrit un sourire devant lequel il lui était difficile de rester indifférent. Était-ce l'alcool qui lui faisait dire des âneries pareilles ?

« Je me rappelle t'avoir dit de… ne plus jamais t'approcher de moi. » fit Ren à voix basse.

« … J'ai… essayé. » admit Horohoro sur le même ton.

Ren sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » articula-t-il.

« Je… J'ai… J'ai bien compris que… tu ne m'aimais pas… Mais… Mais, moi… Juste une fois… Je voudrais… te voir… te voir sourire… pour… pour de vrai. »

Ren cru voir les joues de Horohoro se teindre d'un rouge un peu plus foncé et il bénit la noirceur qui cachait son propre visage qui s'empourprait. Mais que Diable racontait-il ?...

« Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gu- »

« Ren, regarde ! Un… Un… chaaat !... » s'écria Horohoro un peu trop joyeusement.

Malgré lui, Ren pivota sa tête en la direction que pointait l'autre. Un chat sauvage aux yeux dorés miaula timidement avant de traverser le jardin et de disparaître dans la pénombre.

« Je… Je trouve qu'il… qu'il te ressemble… R-Ren. » dit doucement Horohoro.

« Et moi, je trouve que tu as beaucoup trop bu, espèce de bon à rien. »

Horohoro secoua la tête, un petit sourire idiot sur le visage. « Tu… Tu te montres… toujours si f-froid… Tu sors tes griffes et… et tu mords… mais… Mais lorsqu'on prend soin de toi… Tu te mets à… à ron… ronronner… »

L'intéressé se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sans trouver quoi que ce soit à dire. Il se demandait si Horohoro faisait référence à l'étreinte de l'autre jour et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il eut vraiment envie qu'il le reprenne dans ses bras. Là, tout de suite. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent un geste.

Un chat sauvage… C'était donc ainsi que l'autre le percevait ? _Bel euphémisme_, se moquait-il intérieurement. Pourtant, c'était bien son genre de trouver du bon même dans ce qui était de plus fondamentalement mauvais, de voir la beauté dans la laideur. Il était si naïf et innocent... _Je ne mérite pas qu'il se montre aussi gentil avec moi. _

Au bout d'un moment, Ren frissonna et se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de retourner à l'intérieur. Et d'ainsi mettre un terme à ce moment d'intimité qui commençait à lui oppresser la poitrine de manière fort désagréable. Mais avant même qu'il ne se fasse une idée, il vit Horohoro enlever sa veste et l'étendre sur ses épaules.

« Tu vas avoir froid, idiot… » protesta-t-il en rougissant stupidement. Mais en prononçant ces mots, il se surprit à glisser ses bras dans les manches bien trop grandes pour lui.

Horohoro se mit à rire. « Ne… Ne t'en fais pas pour… pour l'idiot là où il vit, c'est… c'est recouvert de neige la moitié de l'année… »

Les traits de Ren s'adoucirent lorsqu'il demanda : « Tu viens… d'Hokkaidô… ? »

« Ouais… » répondit Horohoro.

Ren l'observa un moment. Son cou, le contour de son visage, ses lèvres rosées retroussées en un petit sourire, ses longs cils noirs qui brillaient à la pâle lumière lunaire, ses yeux aussi purs que l'ébène… Puis il se dit que ces paysages enneigées à perte de vue, ces montagnes aux neiges éternelles, lui allaient bien… _Bien mieux que cette ville tentaculaire qui ne dort jamais._

« Tu… Tu t'intéresses donc quand même un peu… à… à moi… »

Ren revint brusquement à la réalité et se retrouva devant une paire d'yeux mesquins qui le dévisageait avec amusement.

« Q-qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce d'imbécile ?! » vociféra Ren en se levant.

Horohoro lui agrippa le bras, le forçant à se rasseoir. « Nooon, reste ! …Reste… Je… Je ne me moquais pas de toi… Alors reste… S'il-te-plaît… Ren. Ça… Ça m'fait drôlement plaisir, tu sais… Le fait que… que tu t'intéresses un peu à… à moi. »

L'interpellé s'immobilisa. Il se sentait tellement perdu. Il avait l'impression que sa cervelle était tiraillée, torturée, déchirée, écartelée même, par les sentiments qui s'y livraient bataille. Il ferma les yeux en serrant les paupières et les rouvrit aussitôt en sentant un poids s'affaisser sur ses jambes. Il baissa la tête pour y voir que Horohoro s'était simplement couché sur lui.

« Qui t'as permis de prendre tes aises, abruti ?! Relève-toi immédiatement ou je t'égorge ! » siffla Ren entre les dents. Il donna un petit coup de genou derrière la tête de Horohoro qui se mit à gémir.

« NoooOOOooon… Ne t'agite pas… comme ça… Je… Je vais vomir… sinon… »

Ren lâcha un juron sonore en se figeant sur place. « Re…Relève-toi tout seul alors ! Et je ne le répèterai pas deux f- »

« On voit bien les étoiles ce soir… » murmura Horohoro en se tournant sur le dos, la tête confortablement appuyée sur les jambes de Ren. Ce dernier émit un petit soupir résigné et leva les yeux vers le firmament. Des centaines de milliers de petits points lumineux constellaient l'épais tapis de velours noir.

« Regarde… Tu vois là ? –il traça une forme avec son index dans les airs- L'espèce de… de casserole que tu vois… C'est une partie de la Grande Ourse. Et les deux étoiles que tu vois là, qui forment la casserole, sont Merak et Duhbe. Et si tu regardes un peu plus à droite, en suivant ces deux étoiles, tu verras… Là, l'étoile brillante, c'est l'Étoile polaire. Elle indique toujours la direction du Nord… Et elle forme le bout de la manche d'une plus petite casserole, qui est en fait la constellation de la Petite Ourse. Pis de l'autre côté, par là en fait, il y a Cassiopée. Ça a un peu la forme d'un « W » dans le ciel… Et là-bas, il y a… »

Ren l'écoutait parler sans l'interrompre. Il se sentait bercé par sa voix, par son odeur, par sa présence. Il voudrait qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de parler. Que ce moment où ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans cet univers si vaste perdure jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, il s'en fichait éperdument.

Lorsque Horohoro se tut, Ren baissa le regard pour rencontrer le sien, plutôt impressionné par l'étendue de ses connaissances astronomiques insoupçonnées. Il nota par le fait même que les dernières traces d'alcool qui embuaient son regard plus tôt semblaient s'être un peu dissipées. Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Horohoro expliqua :

« Quand j'étais petit, mon père nous amenait parfois, moi et ma sœur, observer les étoiles là où on les voyait le mieux… Il nous enseignait les constellations, le nom des étoiles, il nous apprenait même à lire des cartes du ciel… Et moi, dans ces moments-là, j'étais le plus heureux des enfants… C'est pour ça que… Que je sais tout ça. »

Il eut un sourire nostalgique derrière lequel Ren devinait une certaine mélancolie. Il aurait voulu trouver quelque chose de gentil, voire réconfortant à dire, mais il avait beau réfléchir, il s'en sentait incapable. À la place, il vit sa main droite se perdre dans les cheveux clairs de celui qui était couché sur lui. Il se mit à les lui caresser un peu maladroitement, enroulant des mèches autour de ses doigts. Horohoro le laissait faire, un peu gêné.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent où Horohoro se demandait si ce qui se passait actuellement était bel et bien réel. L'alcool s'estompant peu à peu, il tenta de comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé dans une telle position. Il préféra finalement ne pas le savoir et de simplement en profiter encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que son réveille-matin sonne ou jusqu'à ce que Ren ne retrouve ses esprits et lui assène un coup bien placé.

Horohoro chercha le regard de Ren sans le trouver.

« Viens là… » murmura-t-il finalement.

« Que… »

Ren sentit qu'on lui tirait sur la cravate et n'eut donc d'autres choix que de se pencher sur Horohoro. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre et Ren ressentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine dorsale. Ils étaient si proches que ses mèches violacées chatouillaient les joues encore rosées de Horohoro. Ce dernier le regarda longuement, sans ciller. Puis, doucement, sa main lâcha le morceau de tissu pour aller se poser sur le visage de Ren.

Celui-ci eut l'impression que son visage venait de s'embraser. « Qu-Qu'est-ce que… » chevrota-t-il, incertain.

Horohoro pouvait voir ses doigts trembler et se demandait si Ren s'en rendait compte. Si c'était le cas, il n'en disait rien. Un sentiment troublant se propageait rapidement en lui telle une onde de chaleur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il se sentait fiévreux. Une partie de lui -celle de la raison et de la conscience morale- lui suppliait d'arrêter, de se lever et de s'en aller avant qu'il ne fasse une horrible connerie qu'il allait inévitablement regretter plus tard. Mais l'autre partie –celle qui avait ingéré beaucoup trop d'alcool pour son propre bien-être et qui trouvait la situation plutôt sensuelle- se demandait jusqu'où les choses iraient… D'autant plus que Ren se laissait faire, le regard fuyant.

Horohoro observa avec une attention particulière sa main tracer délicatement le contour du visage de Ren, puis ses doigts s'attarder sur sa bouche, ses lèvres chaudes… Et lorsqu'un faible gémissement s'en échappa, il eut la certitude que le peu de raison qui lui restait venait de l'abandonner, que l'irrationnel en lui venait de l'emporter.

« … Ren… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Lentement, il se hissa sur ses coudes. Il sentit alors un souffle chaud et hésitant près de sa bouche. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un cocktail chaotique de faiblesses, de tension et de _désir_. Un désir fou, charnel, _insensé_, qui ne pouvait être satisfait que par une seule façon. Il ferma les yeux.

Les lèvres de Ren étaient infiniment plus douces qu'il se l'était imaginé. Comme la chute du premier flocon de neige par une nuit froide de novembre. Il ravala un gémissement tandis qu'une torpeur sans nom engourdissait lascivement chacun de ses membres.

Leurs mouvements étaient lents, chastes. Des fragments incandescents dansaient derrière ses paupières closes et Horohoro entrouvrit sa bouche pour en avoir plus, plus de ce baiser interdit, de ces lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, de cette chaleur enivrante, de ces sensations nouvelles qui se déversaient en lui comme un torrent de lave brûlante,…

« ATTENTION ! »

On entendit alors la porte coulissante s'ouvrir avec fracas suivi de ce qui semblait être le bruit d'un seau d'eau qui se déverse. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse déterminer la source de tout ce vacarme, Horohoro eut le réflexe de se relever avec tant de force que son front alla heurter celui de Ren, leur arrachant un cri de douleur à tous deux. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent péniblement debout en se massant la tête et, l'esprit encore brumeux, se retournèrent pour trouver un Chocolove au teint vert, à genoux devant l'entrée, déversant le contenu de son gosier sur le sol.

Horohoro détourna instinctivement la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Ren. Pendant quelques secondes terrifiantes, le temps s'arrêta. Et peu avant que la fatigue et les derniers effets de l'alcool n'eurent raison de lui, une pensée lucide, claire comme de l'eau de roche, se fraya un chemin dans les limbes de son cerveau.

_Je suis amoureux de Ren…_

~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~~xxxXXXxxx~

**La suite au prochain chapitre… ! À très bientôt !**


End file.
